Crazy & In Love
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: One day after too many heartbreaks in her life Melinda Gordon took off and left her old life behind her. She returns home 5 years later and is seeking a divorce from her husband, Jim. Will he sign the papers or try to win the love of his life back.
1. Home Sweet Home

Melinda drove around her hometown she was talking on her bluetooth "Look I can't talk right now. I'll be back in L.A. soon and we'll set up everything for the audition" she said into her bluetooth and hung up. Melinda was a hot shot Talent Agent in Los Angeles, California. She back in her hometown for a quick visit, it has been 5 years since she has last been there, she left everything behind and didn't say goodbye to anyone. Melinda turned on the radio the song Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood played on the radio, Melinda sang along to it as she drove to her destined location. Melinda pulled up to the house she used to live in 5 years ago, she left her life, home and husband behind, she was only in for a short while so she could get her husband to sign divorce papers than it's back to New York to be with her fiance. Melinda got out of the car and walked up the stairs of the house and got the spare key out where she hid it and went in the house. Melinda walked in and sat down at the table waiting for Jim to come home. Jim pulled up in his truck "Who the hell do I know that drives a Jaguar" Jim said to himself. He got out of his truck and walked over to the car and looked into it. Jim noticed his front door was open Jim walked in "Can I help you" Jim asked Melinda, he didn't reconize it was her at first. "Melinda" he said in a shocked voice "The one and only" Melinda said."Oh hey baby welcome home. How long has it been now" he asked her. Melinda stood up "I don't have time to chit chat Jim, I have to be on a plane in 3 hours" Melinda said as she took the papers out of her bag. "So, just sign these. There's a copy for you, a copy for me and a copy for the lawyer" she said as she laid the papers down on the table. Jim walked over to the table and seen the papers "Hell no" he said and walked away. Melinda went after him "I need these paper's signed. I have to go home" she said. "This is your home" he said. "Oh please it WAS my home, I got out when I had the chance" she said. "Why the hell are you being so stubborn, there is nothing wrong with this place, that's just your mind telling you that because you know what it's like to be high maitenece now" he said as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. "Still a big ole drunk I see" she said snarkly. "Yep" Jim said as he gulped down the whole beer. "Whatever. Just sign the d**n papers" she said handing them to him. "No" Jim said as he threw the beer can away and walked away. "I'm not signing a d**n thing" Jim said. "Fine be that way, I guess I'll just stay here and get on your nerves" Melinda sat down on the couch. Melinda got up and went outside to her car and got her stuff and brought them in "Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me right" Jim said. "What" Melinda said. "You have your own Armani suitcases. Oh and probably one has like 2 pieces of clothes in it so they don't get wrinkled or anything and than the other has her hair products and expensive makeup in it" Jim said sarcastically. "Oh shut the hell up Jim. And they are Louis Vuitton bags" Melinda said. Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. Melinda took the bags into their old bedroom and put them on the bed "What the hell are you doing" Jim followed her in the bedroom and asked her. "I'm sleeping in here until you sign those papers. So guess who gets to sleep on the floor" Melinda said sarcastically. Jim laughed "It ain't going to be me. It's going to be the rich pregnant dog" Jim said and walked. Melinda went after him "Did you just call me a bitch" Melinda asked him. "You heard right" Jim said. "Well your a jackass" Melinda said and went back to the room.


	2. Playing Games

Melinda was in bed later that night when Jim came in "The couch is out there" Melinda said. "Yeah but my bed is in here" Jim said. He got into bed with just his boxers on. "Why must you do this. Just sign the damn papers. I don't want to stay here, I want to go home and be with my......fiance" Melinda said. "Oh so that's why you came up here, because your engaged" Jim said, he looked a little hurt because he still loved her. "Yes now can you please just sign them" Melinda asked him. "No. I'm not signing them" he said. Melinda felt Jim rub against her. "And Do you have to sleep like that? Can you like put some clothes on" Melinda said rudely. Jim sighed "You know what I'd rather just sleep naked" Jim said and pulled off his boxers. Jim pulled Melinda close to him, who only had on a flannel tank top and flannel shorts "What the hell is your problem" Melinda said but didn't pull away. "Nothing baby" Jim said. Melinda pulled away and got up out of bed "That is just disgusting. Now just put your damn boxers back on" Melinda said. "Oh come on you know you like it, you didn't even pull away at first. Just admit you loved it" Jim said sarcastically. Melinda left the room and went to the bathroom. Melinda started to laugh quietly in the bathroom. Melinda came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and got back into bed "Can you move to the couch" Melinda said. "Uh NO" Jim said. Melinda kicked him out of the bed. "Oh it's like that" Jim said on the floor and stood up "Two can play this game" he said and flipped the mattress. "Oh that is it. You better sleep with one eye open tonight" Melinda said threatningly. "Same goes for you" Jim said. He fixed the mattress and they both got back into bed. They both fell asleep, a sleeping Melinda cuddled against Jim and wrapped his arm around her. Melinda woke up the next morning and moved out of his arms and got up. Jim got up a few minutes later and went to the bathroom, Melinda had a bunch of her underwear and lingerie hanging from the ceiling, he walked in to her panties hanging from the ceiling "Melinda what the hell is with all this" Jim hollered. Melinda walked into the bathroom "When I meant I was staying I meant it. Your going to have to put up with me until you sign those papers" Melinda said and smiled sarcastically at him. "I'm not signing them, so your going to be here for a long time" Jim said "And I can live with this" Jim said and pulled down one of her panties and smelled them. "Your sick" Melinda said and walked away. "I know" Jim said and closed the door and smiled. Jim came out of the bathroom a minute later "Don't ask me how you wear those, a string up the ass feels very uncomfortable" Jim said sarcastically he wanted Melinda to think he tried one on. "Which one did you put on" Melinda said. "I don't remember" Jim said. "Oh god" Melinda said and put her head on the table. Jim reached for the rubber mouse on the counter and placed it on the floor by Melinda "Melinda, watch out for that rodent by you" Jim said, he walked away. "What" Melinda said, she looked on the floor and seen it by her foot "OH MY GOD" she screamed and jumped up out of her chair. Jim started laughing. "That was SO NOT FUNNY" Melinda said when she realized it was fake. Jim just kept laughing. "I'll get you back for that" Melinda said and went back in the bedroom.


	3. Rough & Hot

Melinda and Jim both sat at the table eating dinner. They each made their own dinner "What do you even see in that loser" Jim said "I mean come on have you not seen his face on the news it looks like he ran into a glass door" Jim said and started to laugh. "Well for starters I love him and whoa baby is he good in bed, always up for an extra innings and his delivery whoa. Something you were never good" Melinda said, she was joking. Jim looked hurt "You weren't so hot in bed either, all you did was lay there and let out your little sighs and moans" Jim said "As a matter of fact you sucked" Jim said and laughed. "And just for the record, I am excellent in bed" Melinda said. "Oh please you were so d**n lazy, all you did was lay there, I did all the work. Oh aw ooh" Jim said and mocked her sounds in bed. Melinda looked offended, she pushed the plates off the table. "Alright That's it. You and me on this table right now" Melinda said out of anger. "Fine lets go" Jim unzipped his pants and took them off Melinda did the same, they started to have sex, Jim picked her up and carried her to the bed room, Melinda had her legs around him. They had rough hot sex. An hour later after a few innings they both laid on the bed not saying a word to each other. The room looked really disorganized, a lot of things were on the floor or tipped over. Melinda grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom and locked "Whoa" she said to herself as she sat on the floor "that was great" she mumbled to herself. Jim was in bed "Oh god that was amazing" he said. Melinda walked back in the bedroom and got in bed. "So how was I" Melinda asked. "Okay" Jim lied. "And me" he asked. "Eh it was alright" Melinda lied. "Alright? Fine, lets go again baby" Jim said sarcastically, he got over Melinda and un tied her robe "Maybe another time" Melinda said. "You can't handle it huh" Jim said and smiled. "Oh you think that is it. I can totally handle it. Fine lets go." Melinda said and pulled him down and kissed him. They did it again that night, the next morning Melinda woke up, they were still both naked, Melinda got up and put her flannel pajama on, Melinda started to laugh about last night when she walked out of the room "Wow" she said. She took a quick shower. Melinda went back into the bed room and changed, Jim woke up while she was changing and watched her with one eye closed. Melinda grabbed her robe off the floor "Now I have to have this dry cleaned because of him" Melinda said to herself, Jim sat up in bed and rolled his eyes "It's natural" Jim said and tried not to laugh. "Oh shut up" Melinda said and walked out of the room. Melinda grabbed her keys and purse and went out to her car and drove off. Melinda was going to the dry cleaner's when her friend from High School seen her across the street "Melinda" Andrea called and ran across the street. "Hey, Andrea how are you" Melinda said and hugged her. Andrea hugged her "I'm good. You" Andrea asked. "Good" Melinda said. "Do you wanna have breakfast" Andrea said. "Oh yeah sure, we can catch up. Look I just have to run this robe to the dry cleaners" Melinda said. "A robe? Just wash them in our own washers and dryers like the rest of us" Andrea said. "This one needs special attention" Melinda said. "Oh really. Why? Did you get something on it" Andrea asked and grabbed the robe from the bag. "Andrea, give me my robe" Melinda said as she tried to grab it. Andrea's mouth "d**n girl that's a lot" Andrea said when she seen the stain. "Well he was holding a lot" Melinda said and covered her face in embarrassment. Melinda grabbed her robe back and put it back in the bag. Andrea laughed "Your mean" Melinda said and tried not laugh "Ok I'll meet you at the restaurant" Melinda said. "Ok" Andrea said still laughing. Melinda dropped the robe off at the dry cleaners and met Andrea at the restaurant "I want all the details" Andrea said. "It's Jim" Melinda said. "Your still in love with him" Andrea asked her. "Andrea, I'm engaged to another man, who I love with all my heart. I can't be in love with Jim, he's my past that's all. He just needs to sign those divorce papers" Melinda said. Andrea looked at Melinda seriously "Are you sure about that" Andrea said. "Andrea, I know what my heart is telling me and it's definitely not Jim" Melinda said. "Ok" Andrea said. They both talked for a few hours over breakfast and than agreed they would do this again before Melinda went back home to California.


	4. Melinda's House Makeover

Melinda came home that afternoon from having lunch with Andrea and picking up her now cleaned robe, she hung it on the door in the bedroom and sat on the couch, she realized Jim wasn't home "Time for a little makeover" Melinda said to herself and grabbed her phone off the table and called someone "Can I one of the best couchs you have and the best stove and refrigerator and a king size bed and the headboard and everything. I don't care about the price, just send them over here as soon as possible" Melinda pulled out her credit card and gave them her credit card number. Within an hour a huge truck pulled up with all the furniture from the store Melinda ordered. The guys walked in the house and installed everything and took the old furniture out. Jim came home a few hours later, Melinda was sitting at the table going through files of talent acts and she had a case of DVD's filled with audition tapes. "Oh hey" Melinda said to Jim not looking up. "What the hell did you do" Jim said in disgust. Melinda came out of the bedroom "Hey sweetie, welcome home" Melinda said sarcastically. "Oh you will pay for this" Jim said threatningly. "I look forward to it" Melinda said and smiled. "I'll make you a deal, You sign the papers and I will have all your stuff returned" Melinda said. "No that's ok wifey" Jim said and kissed her hard. Melinda pulled away and wiped her mouth "What the hell was that" Melinda said. "Oh I was just showing my wife a little love" Jim said and he pulled her close and this time he french kissed her, Melinda pulled away and wiped her mouth "Don't ever and I mean ever do that again" Melinda said and slugged Jim. "Oh come on you know you liked it" Jim said, Melinda sighed and walked away. Jim went took a beer from the refrigerator and took his shirt off. "What the hell put your shirt back on nobody wants to see that" she said. "You know you like it" Jim said. "Whatever" she scoffed "Does your mom still own that bar? I could sure use a vodka tonic" she said. "Yeah, but she don't sell that rich people nuts" he said as he went in the room to change."Whatever" she said as she watched him change through the crack of the door. Jim came out dressed "You checking me out huh" he said flirtlingly. Melinda looked at him disgusted "Ew yeah right" she lied. Melinda went to their bedroom and changed in the bathroom, Jim purposely walked in there "What the hell. Don't you knock" she said and closed the door. "It's only fair, you seen me now I seen you, and it ain't pretty" he lied. "Oh whatever. I don't need your opinion anyway" she said. They both went in separate cars to the bar. Melinda ended up getting pretty drunk "Come on Jimbo, I'll challenged you" she said to him handing him a pool stick. One of the guys set up the pool table and Melinda broke. Melinda was beating Jim by a landslide, Jim started beating her soon "You see that 8 ball Jimmy boy, you got to score it in a hole" she said drunkly while she drank another vodka martini. "Oh you mean the hole I scored in about 8 years ago for the first time" Jim said jokingly. Everyone snickered "Yeah how I could I forget that one, that was the night you got me pregnant" she said as she drank the rest of her vodka martini. Everyone snickered again. "Why do you have to go around spreading that nuts" Jim said. Melinda won the last ball in pool "Well I see y'all later" Melinda said as she grabbed her purse and walked outside and got her keys out of her purse. Jim went after her and took her keys "Give me my keys" she yelled at him. "Hell no, you are drunk, you are not driving anywhere" he told her. Melinda snatched her keys from him. Jim picked her up and carried her to his truck and put her in it and drove her home. Melinda threw up on Jim on the way home "Ok I feel much better now" she said giggly. Jim carried her into the house "Hey Jimmy boy you might want to take a shower you smell like puke" she said. Jim laid her on the bed and went to take a shower. Jim came back in the room a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. Melinda was sitting up on the bed reading stuff on her phone. Melinda stood up and stared at Jim drunkly. "What" he said as he was getting clothes out. "Come here" she said. Jim walked over to her and Melinda kissed him, Jim didn't pull away and let his towel fall from him as she pulled him on the bed kissing him. Jim kissed Melinda as he took off her clothes. They started to make out.


	5. Heating Up

Jim & Melinda were on the bed making out, Jim pulled away "What are you doing" Melinda asked. "Your drunk, I'm not having sex with you when your like this" Jim said, he picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm not drunk jeez" Melinda lied. "Yeah right" Jim said as he put his shorts on. Jim shut off the light and got into bed on his side of the new bed. A drunk Melinda snuggled against Jim and put her arm around him "Good night Jimmy boy" Melinda said and started to giggle. Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. "Good night" Jim said. Melinda fell asleep quickly but Jim was distracted when he seen the huge diamond ring on her finger. Jim looked at a sleeping Melinda "I guess I am really losing you" Jim said, he softly kissed her on the cheek. The next morning, Melinda was working on her laptop with the wedding plans and working on her work for the new talents and viewing their audition videos, Jim walked in from outside, he looked dirty and had oil and dirt on him from working on his truck. "Why did you have to bring up the baby we lost, last night at the bar" Jim asked her. "Yeah I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to bring that up" Melinda said."No your not, you just brought that up because you didn't have anything else to say bad about me. Don't you think I feel bad enough from that. I didn't want people to know about that, now people will ask" Jim said. "Ok you know what you may be right about that, I did bring it up because I had nothing bad to say about you" Melinda said "And did you even love me back than or were you just in love with me because I was the first girl to take a ride in the back of your truck" Melinda said. "Well I did love you, but loved you more when you rode with me in the back of my truck" Jim lied and walked away and went to the bathroom started the shower and went to his bedroom to get some clothes, Melinda snuck in the bathroom without Jim seeing her and quickly turned the freezing cold water in the shower and left and went back to her computer to finish her work. Jim walked in the bathroom and stepped in the shower, Jim came out a few minutes later, with a pissed off look on his face "I said I would get you back and I meant it" Melinda said to him when she seen him come out of the bathroom. "You will pay" Jim said and walked away and went into the bedroom and closed the door. Melinda laughed.


	6. Gone Too Far

**I do NOT own Ghost Whisperer. ENJOY! PLEASE COMMENT! **

**Chapter 6: Gone Too Far**

A few days passed......

Melinda was working on her laptop when she heard people laughing outside, Melinda went and looked out the window and seen Jim in the pool making out with a girl, she looked closer she realized it was one of Jim's ex girlfriends, Stephanie. Melinda looked hurt. Melinda came outside "Jim, something's wrong with my mom, so I'm gonna go stay with her for a few days" Melinda lied. Melinda saw the top of Stephanie's bathing suit on the ground out side of the pool. Jim stopped kissing Stephanie "Ok. Melinda, you remember Stephanie" Jim said. "Yeah I do" Melinda said and forced a smile. "Well I'll see you guys later" Melinda said. "Ok. See ya" Jim said and went back to kissing Stephanie. Melinda walked back in the house and went to the bedroom and packed her things quickly, she noticed the divorce papers were on the bed and realized Jim signed them. Melinda grabbed all her bags, her laptop and keys and purse and put it all in her car and drove off. Melinda grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and called her boyfriend "Hello" the guy said. "Sam, the answer's yes. I'll marry you" Melinda said. Melinda told Sam before she left to come down to Alabama she needed time to think about. "That's great, Melinda. I love you. You just made me the happiest man" Sam said over the phone. "I'm glad. I love you too. I want to have the wedding down here and I want to get married asap" Melinda said. "You got babe" Sam said. "How's my boy" Melinda asked. "Oh he's seating right here watching TV" Sam told Melinda. "Aiden, mommy is on the phone want to talk to her" Sam asked Aiden. Aiden took the phone from Sam "Mommy when are you coming home. We miss you" Aiden said. Aiden was Melinda & Jim's 5 year old son, Melinda never told Jim about. She found out she was pregnant after she left. "I miss you too baby. And your coming down here, we're going to have the wedding down here" Melinda said. "Yay! When are we going" Aiden asked her. "Your taking the first flight out tomorrow morning" Melinda said "So I'll call you later tonight ok" Melinda said. "Ok. Bye mommy I love you" Aiden said. "I love you too" Melinda said. Aiden gave Sam the phone back "So we'll see you tomorrow" Sam said. "Yep. Can't wait" Melinda said. "I love you" Sam said. "I love you too" Melinda said and hung up. Tears fell down Melinda's face as she drove across town to the nearest hotel.


	7. Just A Dream & A Big Surprise

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**This is a combo chapter because both chapters are short, So I figured to post 2 chapters as a treat to my readers. :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 7: Just A Dream**

Melinda was tossing and turned in the bed "Melinda, Melinda" Jim yelled and shook her a little to wake her up. Melinda's eyes opened than she sat up "Are you ok" Jim asked her. "Yeah I'm fine. But what are you doing here" Melinda asked him. "Uh I live here" Jim said. "Oh yeah that's right" Melinda said and got out of bed. "Melinda, wait" Jim said and went after her. "What" Melinda said and turned around to face him. "Are you sure your ok" Jim said. Melinda nodded she was ok. Jim hugged her "Just shut up. Don't pull away" Jim said. Melinda didn't pull away and put her arms around him. "Come on sit down and tell me about it" Jim said and led her over to the couch. They both sat on the couch "I can't tell you it's too embarrassing" Melinda said. "Melinda, tell me about it. It really freaked you out, tell me please" Jim said. "I had a dream where I was engaged to this other guy and I immediately told him lets get married and than he was abusive and he would make me have sex with him and make me do things I didn't want to do" Melinda lied. "Oh god" Jim pulled her into his arms and held her. "You going to be ok" Jim asked her. "Yeah it was only a dream" Melinda said. "Do you want me to get you anything" Jim asked her. "Some tea" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he got up and made her tea. Melinda drank her tea "Thank you" Melinda said. "Your welcome" Jim said. "You sure your ok" Jim asked her. "Yeah I'm fine now" Melinda said and snuggled close to Jim, he kissed her on the head. Melinda still looked a little freaked out and paranoid. "I'm gonna go to bed" Melinda said, she got up and put her mug down on the table and went to bed, she laid there for a few minutes thinking what Jim would think of her when or if he ever found out the had a child together "All would break loose" Melinda mumbled to herself "That's what" she said. Jim came in the bedroom and got in bed "You ok" he asked her. "Yeah, so you haven't been with anybody since I left" Melinda asked him. "There may have been 1 or 2 girls I've been with since you left, but they only lasted briefly" Jim said. "Do you still talk to what's her name" Melinda said. "Who" Jim asked. "Your ex girlfriend" Melinda said. "Stephanie?" Jim asked. "Yeah her" Melinda said. "Yeah I do. We go out to lunch every other week and hang out" Jim said. "Oh that's uh........nice" Melinda said. "I guess I don't need to ask you how many people you been with since it's usually all over the news and in the tabloids" Jim said. "And just how people do you think I have dated" Melinda asked him. "About a dozen or more since we broke up" Jim said. "Wow, you really think I'm that very *friendly* personty" Melinda said. "Hey I did not say that. I just believe what I read" Jim said. "Well not all of it is true" Melinda said. "What about that one rumor that you had a kid with another guy" Jim said. Melinda's eyes widen and than she started to laugh "Me have a kid" Melinda said laughing "Good one" she said. Jim laughed with her "Yeah that was a crazy story wasn't it" Jim said. Melinda laughed awkwardly "Yep" she said. They both laid there for a few minutes in silence "I'm gonna go take a hot bath" Melinda said and got out of bed. "Ok" Jim said he watched her as she left the room and walked to the bathroom. Jim got out of bed and standed by the door and looked through the crack of the door, Melinda thought she closed all the way, he watched her. Melinda threw something at the door and the door slammed and hit Jim in the face "Don't be a damn stalker" Melinda said and laughed. "Oh whatever, it's my house and if I wanna look at my wife naked I will" Jim said, he rubbed his nose since it was hurting and walked away "Wow" he mouthed to himself about Melinda.

**Chapter 8: A Big Surprise**

Melinda was sitting in the hot water in the bath tub, Jim came in a minute later "Jeez man can't you see I'm in here" Melinda said rudely. "What are you doing bathing in a inch of water" Jim said sarcastically. "I have to go to the bathroom" Jim said. Jim started going to the bathroom "Ever heard of a tree" Melinda said. Jim pulled up his boxers after he was done "Oh would you stop with the sarcasm, I seen you staring" Jim said. "Oh so sue me. Are saying if there was a naked woman in front of you, you wouldn't stare" Melinda asked him. "There is" Jim smiled "Oh jeez" Melinda said and grabbed the towel and covered herself up. "Room for me" Jim said sarcastically and got in the tub with her. "Get out now" Melinda ordered him. Jim moved closer to her "Shut up" he said and kissed her, Melinda didn't say anything and kissed him back. "No no no, we can't do this. I love my fiance" Melinda said, Jim kept kissing her and she didn't pull away. Melinda pulled off his boxers "wait I need a condom" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Go get one than and hurry up" Melinda said. Jim went and got one and came back, he had a hard time getting out of the wrapper "Would you hurry" Melinda said. "Fine" Jim threw it on the floor and they started to have sex. They finished having sex. Jim got out of the tub and put his boxers back on, Melinda got out and put her shorts and top on "Well thanks" Melinda said and walked out of the bathroom. Jim picked the condom that was still in the wrapper on the floor "I hope she's on the pill" Jim said to himself, he was worried she would get pregnant because the last few times they have done it was unprotected "Oh well" Jim said and went to his bedroom. Melinda was in bed when Jim got in bed "Night" Jim said. "Yep. Night" Melinda said and turned around in the bed away from him. They both fell asleep. The next morning Melinda woke up to her cell phone ringing, she reached for it on the nightstand "Hello" she said sleepily "Hey baby did I wake you" Sam her fiance asked her. Melinda looked at the clock it said 8:43am "Well yeah a little. What are you doing up so early" Melinda asked him, since he lived in California. "I have surprise for you. Me & Aiden are in Alabama, were at the airport waiting for the limo" Sam said. Melinda's eyes widen "Oh that's........uh.......great" Melinda hesitated. "We'll see you soon. Have to go get Aiden, he's running around all over in the arcade in the airport" Sam said. Melinda laughed "Ok see you soon" Melinda said. "I love you" Sam said. "Love you too" Melinda said. Melinda closed her phone and got out of bed "What's wrong" Jim asked as he laid there and listened to the conversation. "Oh nothing.........Oh god everything" Melinda said. Melinda picked up Jim's bluejeans and a shirt "Get dressed" Melinda said. Jim got out of bed and put on his jeans "What is going on" Jim asked her. "My fiance is here in Alabama. "Oh this is going to be good than baby" Jim said, he was joking with her because he loved to see her paranoid. "WHAT? Please don't ruin this for me" Melinda said "If you say anything to embarrass me or tell him what happened between us here YOU will pay" Melinda said in a threatening voice. "I have to think of a story here. He'll be suspicious" Melinda thought for a minute "Ok I have it. You are my gay friend I am staying with and your helping me plan the wedding" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Good luck with that" Jim said and walked away. "Jim please" Melinda went after him and begged him "Please. I'll do anything" Melinda said. "Anything" Jim asked. "Yes" Melinda said. "So whenever I need something you'll do it" Jim said. "Yes" Melinda said. "Ok fine. But when I need a favor you better return it" Jim said. "Thank you" Melinda said and hugged Jim Melinda heard a car approach and grabbed her purse "I'll be back later" Melinda said to Jim as she knew it was Sam & Aiden pulling up, she want to get out there to the limo before they could get out. Melinda went outside and stood on the porch as the limo stopped in front of the house, before Melinda could walk to the limo the door swung open and a young boy about 5 who looked almost like Jim ran out, "Mommy" Aiden ran to Melinda and hugged her. Melinda thought to herself "Great" she thought. Jim stood at the door. "Come on baby lets go" Melinda picked him up and carried him to the limo "We'll be back later" Melinda yelled out the window, Jim really didn't pay attention to the kid because he though it was Sam's kid plus he really didn't get a close look at him. The limo drove off.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	8. Love Blackmail & Shocking Confessions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. **

**Enjoy reading. This is yet another double chapter. ENJOY! AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 9: Love Blackmail**

The festival was filled with people from all over town. Melinda, Aiden and Sam walked through the crowd, Sam was holding Aiden "You grew up her mommy" Aiden said. "Yep. I grew up here" Melinda said. "It looks old" Aiden said. Melinda and Sam both laughed "This is an old town. It's not like L.A." Melinda said. "Can I get some Cotton Candy" Aiden asked when he seen the Cotton Candy stand. "Ok. Come on lets go get some" Melinda took him from Sam "I'm gonna go look around" Sam said. "Ok we'll catch up with you" Melinda said. They all walked away, Melinda bumped into someone "Oh sorry sir" Melinda said. The guy turned around "Melinda" Jim said. Melinda looked a little freaked out "So who's this" Jim asked staring at Aiden. "I'm Aiden" Aiden said and held out his to shake Jim's hand. Jim shook his hand "Nice to meet you" Jim said. "Well we better get going" Melinda said. "Melinda, can we talk later" Jim asked her. "Uh sure" Melinda hesitated. "Ok good" Jim said "I'll see you later" Jim said and winked at her. Melinda sighed, they both walked away. Melinda meant up with Jim later that night "What is so important" Melinda asked him. Jim pulled her in the corner and kissed her hard, Melinda pulled away "What the hell was that" Melinda said. "Don't forget you owe me" Jim said. "Oh come on, you can not make this part of the deal. Plus I dont want to do this. Jim, please don't do this" Melinda said. "Oh come on you know you want to. You don't really love this Sam guy" Jim said. "Yes I do" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again opened the car door and they both got in and started making out. They took off each other's clothes and had sex in the back seat of his truck "Just like the first time" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim kissed her. They both sat there kissing, Melinda got her clothes back on and so did Jim "And don't forget that's not the end of the deal just yet" Jim said. "Excuse me! I said I would do anything for you and I just did" Melinda said. "Oh yeah I know and it was great" Jim said and kissed her "But you kept one big secret from me and lets just say you'll be doing stuff for me for a while" Jim said. "And what big secret is that" Melinda said. "How could you not tell me Aiden is mine? How could you keep a secret like that from me" Jim said. "What makes you think he is yours" Melinda said and got out of the car, "He looks exactly like me. Melinda" Jim said cand called after her he got out and went after her "Wait a minute" Jim said and grabbed her arm "WHY did you keep it from me" Jim said. "BECAUSE you didn't want a baby after we lost the first one. NOW leave me alone" Melinda said. "I want to spend time with him" Jim said. "I don't think so" Melinda said. "Either you let me spend time with him or I will tell everyone about our romping" Jim said. "UGH fine" Melinda said "I'll have Sam drop him off in the morning. I'll see you at home" Melinda said and walked away. Jim walked the other way. Melinda walked back over to Sam and Aiden, Sam kissed her "Where you been we've been looking all over for you" Sam said. "Oh yeah I was talking to Andrea. She's an old friend from high school" Melinda said. "Oh cool" Sam said. He kissed her again "You know maybe we should drop him off at your mom and dad's and we can spend some quiet time together" Sam said. Melinda kissed him "That's a good idea" Melinda said. Melinda picked up Aiden and they all left the festival.

**Chapter 10: Shocking Confessions**

Melinda was getting dressed in the hotel room, Sam was laying in bed "Mel, come on. Lets just leave Aiden at your mom and dad's for another day. I really miss you" Sam said. Melinda sat on the bed with him "We've already had sex like 3 times already throughout the whole night" Melinda said. "Oh come on baby" Sam said and kissed her. "Later" Melinda said "Right now, I have to go. Me & my mom are gonna take Aiden with us and go over some wedding details and go shopping" Melinda said, she got up and grabbed her purse. Sam got out of bed and kissed her "I love you" Sam said. "I love you too" Melinda said and left. Melinda walked in her parents house, Aiden ran up to her "Hey baby" Melinda picked him up and kissed him, Aiden kissed her back. "Mommy where we going today" Aiden asked her. "Well today we are going to visit somebody" Melinda said. "Who" Aiden asked. "We are going to visit daddy" Melinda said. Melinda's mother Emily looked up at her "Are you sure that's a good idea Melinda" Emily asked her. "Well no, but me and Jim sort of have some things to work out" Melinda said. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute" Emily asked. Melinda put Aiden down. Melinda walked over into the other room with her mother "Listen honey, I love you but please don't ruin this with Sam. You left Jim for a reason and I would hate to see you lose him" Emily said. "Don't worry mom. I won't" Melinda said "Now we'll be back later" Melinda said and hugged her mother, Emily hugged her. Melinda grabbed Aiden's bag with his clothes in it and left. Melinda's pulled up to Jim's. Melinda got Aiden out of the car who fell asleep on the way there and carried him into Jim's house. Jim took Aiden from her and laid him down on the couch and covered him up. "You really go out of your way" Melinda said when she seen all the new toys Jim bought. "Yeah I know" Jim said. "So what do you want to do while he's asleep. You want a blow job, hand job, sex" Melinda said to him. "Why do you always think I want sex" Jim said. "Because you a filthy horny bastard. Who's blackmailing me" Melinda said. "Are you telling me you have no feelings for me whatsoever" Jim said. "No I don't Jim, just why do you think I left Alabama" Melinda said "I hated living here, what we had was just puppy love and we got married too young. Now I am happy, I'm engaged to a man I love very much and we are trying for a baby" Melinda said. "Oh. So your saying whenever we made love, you felt nothing with me" Jim said. "No I never did. Now will you please just sign the damn papers" Melinda said angrily. Jim stood there and thought to him!

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	9. A Stormy Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Enjoy reading! AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 11: A Stormy Night**

Jim just stood there and didn't say anything "No I'm not sign........." Jim started to say. Aiden woke up "Mommy where are we" Aiden said as he sat up on the couch, Melinda sat on the couch with him "Well we are at your dad's house" Melinda said. "Oh ok" Aiden said. "Aiden, do you want anything? Drink? Food" Jim asked. "I'm a little hungry" Aiden said. "Ok. What do you want to eat" Jim asked his son. "Do you have pizza" Aiden asked. "No but we can order some if you want" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim took his cell phone out of his pocket "What do you like on your pizza Aiden" Jim asked him. "No meat. I like cheese only" Aiden said. "Alright me too. High five" Jim said and put his hand out for a high five. Aiden high fived him. Jim ordered the pizza. "Can I play with those toys" Aiden asked him. "Yeah sure go ahead. There all your toys" Jim said. "Thank you" Aiden said, he played with the toys. Jim went in the kitchen, Melinda followed him "Wow he's a well behaved kid" Jim said. "Yeah he is. After he's done eating, were going to leave. I'll bring him back one day later this week" Melinda said. Jim sighed. "Melinda, can't you just spend the night. Please I really want to get to know him" Jim said. "No, we are NOT staying the night" Melinda said. "Just tell me something, you've been in Alabama for what a month now and you could of told me about him and I wouldn't have been so pissed off as I am right now. Why couldn't you tell me sooner. I had every right to know about him" Jim said. "Just because your little fishies made him, does not mean I had to tell you" Melinda said. "You know what I changed my mind the deal is still on" Jim said and walked out of the kitchen. Jim got the pizza when the delivery guy dropped it off "Aiden, dinner's here" Jim said. Aiden stopped playing and sat at the table "You don't have to stop playing, we can play and eat at the same time" Jim said. "Ok cool" Aiden said. Jim & Aiden both ate pizza and played a few games while Melinda sat at the table.

"Come on Aiden, we have to leave" Melinda said a few hours later, "Oh ok" Aiden said. Melinda went outside to the car while, Aiden got his things ready. Jim went outside with her, it was storming outside "Melinda, come on why don't you just stay here for the night. It's bad out there" Jim said. "No we'll be fine" Melinda said. Lightning struck a tree branch "Ok fine" Melinda said. They both went back inside "Aiden, the roads are too bad tonight and it's storming outside; so were going to stay there for the night" Melinda said. "Oh ok cool, so me and ji.....uh dad can play more" Aiden said. "Yeah that's cool buddy" Jim said. Melinda was surprised Aiden was getting used to Jim so fast and gave Jim a mean dirty look "Aiden, you can only play for another hour or so than it's time for bed" Melinda said. "Oh Aiden come here I want to show you something" Jim said and walked to a spare room, Aiden followed Jim and Jim opened the door and the room had a bed and some toys and a new dresser "I didn't know what color to paint it so we can go choose the color you want and we'll paint it" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes. "Oh this is cool. Thanks" Aiden said. "I'll put a TV in there tonight so you can watch your cartoons before you go to sleep, how does that sound" Jim said. "Awesome" Aiden said. Melinda stood there behind them and rolled her eyes. Jim & Aiden played Sorry for the next hour or so "Ok baby time for bed" Melinda said, she had Aiden's pajamas in her hands. "Ok" Aiden took them and went to his room and changed. Jim came in his room a minute later and set up the TV and put cartoons on for him "Good Night" Jim said. "Good Night" Aiden said. Jim walked out of the room and Melinda walked in and tucked him and kissed him "Night baby" Melinda said. "Night mommy" Aiden said. Melinda walked out and closed his door. Jim was cleaning up the game "What the hell do you think you are doing" Melinda said "I do NOT want you bonding with my son" Melinda said. "You know what Melinda. Get Over It! I'm surprised he's gotten used to me this fast" Jim said. "Well don't get used to it because we are leaving in the morning" Melinda said. "Yeah you might leave but I don't know about Aiden. If he wants to leave he can, if he don't than you can't make him. I'm his father, I have just as much say as you do" Jim said. "We'll see abo........" Melinda started to say, Jim interuppted her "As much as I would love to stay and chat with you, it's late I'm gonna go to bed. And don't forget baby our deal is still on" Jim said. "Ugh fine" Melinda said. Jim walked over to Melinda and kissed her hard, Melinda briefly kissed him back "Night babe" Jim said and walked to his room and shut the door, Melinda shook her head. Melinda went and changed into her night clothes and went to sleep on the couch.

A few hours later the storm blew out all the power, Aiden came out of his room and walked over to the couch "Mommy can I sleep on the couch with you. My TV don't work anymore" Aiden said. "No baby just go back to bed. No room" Melinda mumbled sleepily, she really didn't know what he was asking her. "Ugh fine" Aiden said. Aiden went back to his room, a few minutes later he went to Jim's room and tapped him on the shoulder, he really didn't know wether he should call Jim dad or not. "Dad" Aiden said. Jim didn't wake up. Aiden tapped him harder on the shoulder "Daddy" Aiden said a little louder. Jim opened his eyes "Aiden, what's wrong buddy" Jim said sleepily. "My TV don't work and mommy won't let me sleep with her. Can I please sleep in here with you" Aiden said. "Yeah sure" Jim said. "The big noise is scary" Aiden said referring to the thunder and lightning. Aiden got in the bed with Jim and snuggled close to him "Night daddy" Aiden said. "Night buddy" Jim said. Aiden fell asleep a few minutes later as did Jim.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	10. Morning Glory & It's Not Over Yet

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Enjoy reading! AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 12: Morning Glory**

Jim woke up early the next morning, Aiden was sleeping closely to Jim, he moved a sleeping Aiden away from him and got out of bed and walked out of the room. Melinda wasn't sleeping on the couch, Jim walked in the kitchen and started the coffee and he walked in the bathroom and started the shower and left the bathroom and went back to the kitchen, Melinda walked in the bathroom "I didn't turn the shower on. Maybe I did" Melinda took off her clothes and got in the shower, Jim walked back in and took his clothes off and got in the shower "AHHHHHHH. What are you doing in here" Melinda asked. "I should be asking you that. I started the shower up" Jim said. "Fine I'll go" Melinda said. "No it's fine I'll go" Jim said, he started to get out of the shower, Melinda stopped him "We can both take a shower, Just don't try anything" Melinda said. They both showered for a few minutes, Jim kept staring at Melinda because he was in front of her, Melinda kept throwing glances back at Jim. Melinda turned around, Jim kissed her and pushed her against the shower wall "Don't marry him Mel, we can be a family, I Love You" Jim said and kept kissing her. Melinda kept kissing him and didn't say anything, Melinda put her legs around him. They had shower sex. They stood there under the shower "Please don't marry him. I love you and Aiden" Jim said. "I love him Jim. I want to marry him" Melinda said and got out of the shower. "Fine" Jim got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. Jim went to his room and changed, Aiden was still in bed sleeping. Jim was making breakfast when Aiden woke up "Hey buddy, I figured we could go and get some things for your room and get the kind of paint you want for your room" Jim said. "Ok. Cool" Aiden said "I'm hungry" Aiden said. "Jim, is making breakfast" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said. "Come here Aiden, what do you want. Pancakes or French Toast" Jim said as Aiden walked in the kitchen "French Toast" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim made French Toast and they all sat down and ate breakfast, Jim and Melinda kept giving mean glances at each other, the battle was just heating up.

**Chapter 13: It's Not Over Yet**

Jim & Aiden spent the whole day together shopping and painting his room "Come on baby we have to go home now" Melinda said. "Mommy, can I just stay here tonight" Aiden asked her. "No baby, we have to go home" Melinda said. "He can stay if he wants" Jim said. "See mommy, daddy said I could stay if I wanted too" Aiden said. "Aiden, I said no" Melinda said. "Aiden, why don't you go play me and mommy are going to talk" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said, he went to his room to play. "He can stay if he wants" Jim said. "I said No. I don't trust him with you" Melinda said. "I'm his father, everything will be fine" Jim said. "Your his father by blood, but your not his dad. Sam is" Melinda said. "Than why doesn't he call Sam, dad" Jim asked her. "He does, sometimes" Melinda said. "Look he's my son too and if he wants to stay he's staying. You can go back to your yankee bastard boyfriend but my son is staying here" Jim said. "Aiden, come on lets go" Melinda said. Aiden came out of his room "ok" Aiden said, he seemed down. Jim stared at Aiden than looked at Melinda "I'll make you a deal" Jim said to Melinda. "Ugh now what" Melinda said. "We'll be right back buddy" Jim said to Aiden. Jim & Melinda both went outside "You split custody with me and let him stay, I'll sign the papers" Jim said, he didn't really want to but it was the only way he though he would be able to see his son. Melinda stood there for a minute "You mean it" Melinda asked. "Yep" Jim said. "Ok fine. I'll bring the papers by tomorrow" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said they both went back in the house. "Aiden, if you want to stay you can" Melinda said. "Oh cool thanks mommy" Aiden said, he seemed happy. Melinda kissed him, Aiden kissed her back "I'll see you tomorrow. Ok" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said. "Ok baby I'm gonna go I love you" Melinda said. "Love you too" Aiden said. Melinda kissed him than grabbed her things and left. Aiden went to his room and turned on the TV. Jim went after her outside and pushed her gently against the car and kissed her hard, "Oh and Melinda just because I'm signing the papers does not mean the deal's off" Jim said and kissed her again, Melinda for one second kissed him back. "Ugh fine" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again "Ok now stop" Melinda said, Jim kissed her again "You know you like it, your probably getting aroused when I do that" Jim said. Melinda laughed "About you. Yeah right. And shut up" Melinda said and got in her car. Jim watched as she drove off. Jim went back in the house and went to Aiden's "What are you watching" Jim asked him "Spongebob" Aiden said. "Oh cool. Mind if I join you" Jim asked. "No, sit down" Aiden said. Jim sat down on the bed and they watched Spongebob for a few hours and ate dinner. "Ok come on buddy, you gotta get to bed, its late" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said, he got under the covers since he already had his pajamas on. Jim sat on the bed and tucked him in "if you get scared, you know where my room is ok" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. "Ok Good night buddy" Jim said and kissed him on the head, Aiden hugged him "Good night daddy, love you" Aiden said. Jim was surprised how fast Aiden was warming up to him "I love you too. Good night" Jim said. Jim left Aiden's TV on and shut the door. A few minutes later Jim went to bed himself.

Melinda & Sam sat in a quiet candlelit restaurant, they were both dressed in nice formal clothes. When Melinda got home earlier, she had to explain why Aiden was still at Jim's house and everything else. "I'm sorry about not telling you Jim was Aiden's father" Melinda said. "It's ok. I kind of knew when I met Jim. They look too much alike" Sam said. "So do you forgive me" Melinda asked him. Sam looked at her and put her hand in his hand across the table "Yeah I forgive you" Sam said. Melinda got out of her chair and sat on his lap and kissed him hard. "Come on lets go home" Melinda said, Sam went and paid the bill than they both went home making out uncontrollably.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	11. An Interesting Morning & Sick and Sicker

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Double Chapters. Enjoy reading! AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 15: An Interesting Morning**

Jim woke up the next morning to the sound of the doorbell. Jim noticed Aiden was next to him in his bed asleep with his stuffed monkey. Jim got up and covered Aiden up and went and got the door, Melinda was standing at the door "Oh it's you" Jim said. Melinda came in the house and reached in her purse and pulled out an envelope, she handed them to Jim "Here just sign them and I'll be out of here" Melinda said. Jim took the envelope from her. Melinda went to Aiden's room "Jim, where the hell is my son at" Melinda asked in a furious and worried voice. Jim was reading the papers "He's in my bed" Jim said. Melinda went to Jim's room and seen Aiden asleep "Why the hell is he in your room" Melinda asked angrily. "I don't know, he probably got scared last night and got in my bed. It's no big deal" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Whatever. Just sign the papers" Melinda said. Jim finished reading the papers and signed them "There. Happy?" Jim said and handed the papers back to her. "Very. I wouldn't get to attached to Aiden if I was you, because I don't want him to be crushed when we go back home" Melinda said. "Whoa. What do you mean home?" Jim said. "We're having the wedding here and than were going back to California" Melinda said. Jim took the papers out of her hands "The hell you are. We agreed if I signed the papers I could spend all the time I want with my son" Jim said. Melinda reached for the paper's, Jim moved them away. "Give me the papers" Melinda said. "No way in hell now" Jim said and walked away, Melinda went after him and grabbed his arm "Give me them now" Melinda said in a warning voice. Jim opened the safe in the wall and put the papers in there and locked it up. "You bastard" Melinda said. "I love you too" Jim said and walked away. He went to the kitchen and got coffee, when he came out Melinda was messing with the safe "You know if you mess with that too much everything will be destroyed" Jim said and smirked a smiled at her. Melinda sighed "UGH" she said. "I hate you" Melinda said, she grabbed her purse. Jim kissed her "I love you too baby" Jim said sarcastically and this time French kissed her. Melinda pulled away and stormed out of the house. Jim smiled and watched as she left. Aiden came out of Jim's room a few minutes later, Jim was sitting on the couch drinking coffee, he had on the TV and was watching a TV show. Jim got up "Hey buddy, did you sleep ok" Jim asked him. "Yep" Aiden said and stretched. "Want some OJ and some breakfast" Jim asked. "Yes" Aiden said. Jim turned on cartoons for Aiden and gave him a glass of OJ and made breakfast, they both sat on the couch eating breakfast and watching TV.

Melinda walked in the hotel room with some breakfast for her and Sam. Sam was sitting up in bed reading a book "Oh hey babe" Sam said, he got up and and kissed her, Melinda kissed him back. "Last night was SO amazing" Melinda said. Sam kissed her "So what did you get" Sam asked her. "Just some breakfast for us" Melinda said. Melinda put the breakfast on the table and started taking it out of the bag. Sam wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. "You know, we should just skip this and go right to the dessert" Sam said. "I like the way you think" Melinda said. Sam started kissing her neck again and unbuttoning her shirt. Melinda turned around and kissed him, they both started to make out wildly.

**Chapter 16: Sick & Sicker**

A few days have passed.......

Melinda dropped Aiden off at Jim's later that day, Melinda walked into Jim's house carrying Aiden, he was ill and resting his head on her shoulder "Ok he's a little stuffy so give this to him every 4 to 6 hours" Melinda said to Jim. Aiden had came down with a cold just last night and Melinda had taken him to the doctor's earlier this morning. "Ok" Jim said, he took the medicine from Melinda. Melinda put Aiden down. Aiden looked at Jim sickly and put his arms up for Jim to pick him up, Jim picked him up, Aiden put his arms around Jim's neck and rested his on his dad's shoulder. "I think I'm coming down with something too. I've been doing nothing but vomiting all day" Melinda said. "Go to the doctors" Jim said, he looked a little concerned. "I'm sure it's nothing" Melinda said. "Come here baby give me a kiss, I have to go" Melinda said to Aiden. "Ok" Jim said, he kissed her hard on the lips. Melinda moved away "Jim, I meant Aiden not you" Melinda said rudely. Melinda kissed Aiden on the cheek. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Melinda said, Aiden nodded. Melinda left the house. Jim gave Aiden his medicine and took him in his room and put him in bed "Stay here please daddy" Aiden said weakly. "Ok I will" Jim said he got in Aiden's bed with him.

Melinda walked in the hotel room, Sam was sitting at the table looking through the Font book for the tables at the wedding. "So find any you like" Melinda asked him as she put her arms around him "It's between the Verdana Font and Cursive Font" Sam said. "Ok I like those two too. So you know why don't we take some to distress" Melinda said as she started to unbutton his shirt. Sam turned around and looked at her "Are you feeling ok, because earlier you weren't" Sam said. Melinda kissed him "Yes I feel fine. I'll feel better once you, well you know" Melinda said, she kissed him and unbuckle his pants and let them fall to the floor. They both fell on the bed making out.

The next morning, Jim could feel something warm sliding down his arm, he immediately woke up and looked to see what it was "I'm sorry daddy" Aiden said, he had just vomited and couldn't make it to the toilet on time. Jim grabbed a towel off the floor and wiped his arm off "I'll go to the corner" Aiden said, he started to get off the bed, Jim stopped him "Come here bud. Why are you going to the corner for" Jim asked him, "Because I threw up on you now you mad at me" Aiden said. "What? No I'm not mad at you. Buddy why would you think that" Jim asked. "I don't know, because mommy & Sam got a little upset when I couldn't make it to the toilet yesterday" Aiden said. "Hey I'm not mad at you. I could never get mad at you" Jim said. "I'm sorry again daddy" Aiden said. "Come here, it's ok" Jim said and hugged him.

Melinda was in the hotel bathroom vomiting, Sam came in "Are you ok" he asked. "No I feel like nuts" Melinda said. She vomited again in the toilet "Do you want me to go to the store and get you anything" Sam asked. "Maybe some Ginger Ale" Melinda said. "Ok" Sam said "I'll be back soon" Sam said and kissed her on the cheek. "Ok" Melinda said, she stayed on the bathroom floor as Sam left.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	12. His True Intentions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Enjoy reading! AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 17: His True Intentions**

Melinda stood in the bathroom, she just had gotten back from the pharmacy, she held a home pregnancy test in her hand. She had just taken the test and was waiting for the results. In her mind she was thinking who the hell the father was. "Well I did have sex with Jim once or twice.......ok well a lot" Melinda thought to herself "But than I did it a few times with Sam. Who the hell could it be" Melinda thought. "It has to be Sam's" Melinda said. Melinda looked at the test it said positive. Melinda threw it away and took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Sam was sitting at the table "So what did it say" Sam asked. "It's positive" Melinda said. "Oh baby that's great" Sam said, he got up and kissed her. "Yeah it is" Melinda said, she smiled. Sam's cell phone started to ring, Sam looked at the ID "I have to take this" Sam said, he kissed her and she kissed him back. Sam left the hotel room and walked outside. Melinda was kind of curious to see what was so important about a call at 10:30pm at night. Melinda opened the window in the hotel room a bit "Look, her ex husband just signed the divorce papers so we'll be getting married this weekend coming up and she's pregnant. So now I have a family, now when can I get all the estate and money my dad left me" Sam said anxiously. Melinda's mouth dropped. "What the hell. He's using me" Melinda looked upset. "I'm nobody's puppet or pregnant dog. I'll get him back for this" Melinda said, she had sort of an evil look in her eye. Sam walked back in a minute later "Sorry that was my Uncle. Just last minute wedding stuff." Sam said and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back. "You know, my mom called me and she wants to fit me for the dress, so I'm just going to go over there now. We can meet for breakfast tomorrow if you want" Melinda said. "Uh yeah sure" Sam said, he kissed her again. Melinda grabbed her purse and keys and left.

Melinda pulled up to Jim's house 10 minutes later, she noticed everything was off at Jim's house but his truck was there. Melinda walked up to the porch and pulled out the hide a key and opened the door, she quietly locked it back up and tip toed around the house, she put her purse and keys on the table and went to check on Aiden, Aiden had his TV but was asleep in his bed. Melinda tucked him in and went to Jim's room. Jim was fast asleep in his bed, Melinda quietly closed the door and locked it. She got over Jim and kissed him, Jim didn't respond and stayed asleep. Melinda kissed him hard and used her to tongue, Jim woke up and became alert "Melinda, what are you doing here" Jim asked. Melinda kissed him again and pulled off her shirt and she pulled off his tank top. "What are you do............" Jim started to say but Melinda kissed him and kept doing it, Jim started kissing her back. Jim rolled her onto the bed so he was on top of her and he kissed her and undid her bra and started kissing her everywhere, he kissed his way down to her belly and unbuckled her pants and pulled her panties off with them and threw them on the floor. They started kissing and making out heavily again. Jim started playing with her clit with his fingers while she was in his boxers playing with his thingy. Melinda moaned while he was doing that to her as did he. Melinda stopped and quickly pulled off his boxers and threw them on the ground. Melinda pushed Jim off of her and pulled him down on the bed she got over him in a 69 position and they both started to perform oral on each other. They both moaned and groaned as they enjoyed it, Melinda moaned even louder when she felt his tongue go in her a few times. Melinda got off him and laid on the bed, Jim got over her and started kissing her hard but passionately. Jim than slowly entered her, Melinda let out loud moan, Jim let out a loud moan and kissed her. They began to move and kiss more. They soon began to kiss wildly and move faster and wilder. After a few minutes, they both laid there trying to catch there breath and in amazement at how good the sex was. After a short while of cuddling, they both fell asleep.

Melinda woke up the next morning, she was snuggled very close to Jim with her arm over him and head on his chest, "Wow" Melinda thought. Melinda looked under the cover's they were both still naked from last night. Melinda kissed Jim on the cheek and got out of bed and quickly got dressed, Jim woke up and seen her getting dressed, he sat up in bed and pulled her close to him "Where you going. Just come back to bed" Jim said. "No, I have to go meet my mom for breakfast and discuss some things with her" Melinda said. "Ok. Are you going to come back later" Jim asked her. "Maybe if I have time" Melinda said. Jim kissed her hard, Melinda kissed him briefly than pulled away. "Ok. I have to go now" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he got up off the bed and put his boxers and tank top on. He watched her drive off "Wow what a night" Jim exclaimed. Jim went and checked on Aiden, he was still sleeping. Jim went to his room and fell back on the bed thinking about last night.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	13. Fright Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Enjoy reading! AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 18: Fright Night**

Later that night Melinda was sitting at the table with Jim eating dinner, Aiden already had dinner and was in the bath tub taking a bath "So are you sure you want to go through with this" Jim asked her. "Yes I do" Melinda said. Jim reached out for her hand, she put her hand in his "DADDY I NEED MORE SHAMPOO" Aiden yelled. "Didn't I just have a full bottle in there" Jim said to himself. "Oh god" Melinda said and got up, she rushed to the bathroom, Jim followed quickly behind her "Oh boy" Melinda said as she seen bubbles everywhere in the bathroom from the shampoo. Jim just stared and didn't say anything. "Ok come on that's enough bath for you today" Melinda said, she went in the bathroom and pulled Aiden out of the tub and put a towel around him. "I'm sorry daddy" Aiden said, he looked sad. Jim got on his knees "It's ok. I'm not mad. I did the same thing when I was your age" Jim said. Aiden hugged him, Jim hugged him "I love you daddy" Aiden said. "I love you too. Now come on lets go get some PJ's out for bed tonight" Jim said and picked him up, he walked to his room "What are you feeling tonight? Dinosaurs or Spongebob" "Dinosaurs" Aiden said. "Ok" Jim said. He got out dinosaur pajamas and let him change into them. Jim turned on Aiden's TV and turned on cartoons. Jim tucked him in "Good Night buddy" he said. Jim kissed him on the head "Good night daddy" Aiden said.

Jim walked out of Aiden's room and shut the door, Melinda was seating at the couch. "Your so great with him" she said. "Yeah I know" Jim said. Jim sat down next to her. "You know I was thinking maybe I could get something before I leave" Melinda said. "What do you want to get" Jim asked. Melinda pushed him back against the couch and got on his lap and kissed him. They both made out heavily and played with each others tongues for the next few minutes, they both stopped because they were out of breath. "Melinda, I don't know if you should do this" Jim said in a worried voice. "I'll be fine. I promise. Plus its not something I want to do its something I have to do" Melinda said. "Ok" he said. Jim kissed her, she kissed him back. "Ok, I better get going. Do you want me to bring breakfast over tomorrow" Melinda asked him. "If you want but I can always make it" Jim said. "No, I'll bring breakfast. You just handle the dessert" Melinda said, she winked at him than kissed him. They started making out again for a few more minutes. Melinda got off Jim's lap and gave him one last kiss "Ok see you in the morning" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said and she left the house, Jim watched as she drove off in her car down the dark street.

Jim locked the house up and turned off all the lights, he went to check on Aiden. He opened his door but Aiden wasn't in his bed "Aiden, where are you" Jim said, his voice was filled with worry. Jim looked around the house "AIDEN" Jim yelled. "What daddy" Aiden said, he stood in the hallway. Jim rushed over to him and picked him and hugged him "Buddy where were you. You had me so worried" Jim said. "I was in your room. I heard someone knocking at my window so I went to your room. I'm sorry I'll go back to my room" Aiden said. "No it's ok. You can sleep with me tonight" Jim said. Jim put him down "Ok why don't you go get in bed. I'll be there in a minute" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said, he went back into Jim's room. Jim went to Aiden's room, he could hear slight tapping on the window, he opened the blinds and noticed it was only a tree branch hitting the window. "I'll take care of it tomorrow" Jim said to himself. Jim came to his room and got in bed, they both heard tapping on Jim's bedroom window, Aiden moved closer to Jim "Daddy, I'm scared" he said in a frightened voice. "Don't be it's ok" Jim said, Jim got out of bed and looked out the window, he opened the blinds and a scary face popped up in the window, Aiden immediately went under the covers, Jim closed the blinds back up "Stay here and don't move" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said, he was still under the covers. Jim left the room. Jim stormed out of the house and caught the person knocking at the window "Trying to scare me & my son" Jim asked in a furious voice. Jim grabbed the mask off the guys face, it was just a 15 year old kid from down the street "Jacob, what the hell are you doing knocking at my window" Jim said. "Sorry it was just a prank" Jacob said. "Your lucky I'm letting you go. Your lucky I don't take you down to your house and tell your parents what you are doing" Jim said. "I'm sorry Mr. Clancy" Jacob said. Jim let him go "Don't let it happen again" Jim said. "Ok it won't" Jacob said than walked away. Jim went back in the house and locked the door up and got back in bed "Aiden come back up it's ok" Jim said, Aiden came back up from under the covers and laid close to Jim. They both fell asleep within a few minutes.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	14. A Long Day

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Enjoy reading! AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 19: A Long Day**

Melinda & a friend walked in the small town boutiques store "Thanks for coming with me" Melinda said. "It's no problem, I'm glad we got time to hang out" Andrea said. They both walked into a bridal shop "So when is the wedding again" Andrea asked. "Tomorrow" Melinda said. "So your really marrying Sam" Andrea asked. "Yes" Melinda said, she sound so happy. "What about Jim" Andrea asked. "What about him" Melinda said. "Melinda, you had sex with him" Andrea said. "Oh so what it was just one time" Melinda said. "Ok its your life" Andrea said. Melinda pulled a wedding dress off the rack "So tell me who's better in bed" Andrea asked. Melinda blushed "Andrea, that is so personal" Melinda said and laughed. "Oh please, I seen personal a few weeks ago when you took that robe with Jim's spunk on it to the dry cleaners" Andrea said. "Spunk" Melinda asked and laughed "You still say that" Melinda said. Melinda went behind the curtain with the wedding dress and started to try it on "Hey I like to keep it real" Andrea said "So come on spill it. Who's better" Andrea said. "You know they are both good in bed........" Melinda started to say. "Oh come on who's better" Andrea said. "Well Sam is great in bed and he's gentle but Jim he has exceptional control, lets just say he pushes my buttons just right" Melinda said. Andrea busted out laughing. "Ok enough" Melinda said and laughed. Melinda came out "How does this look" Melinda asked, she was wearing a long skirt wedding dress. Andrea stopped laughing "Wow, it looks great" Andrea said. Melinda looked in the mirror "Yeah it does" Melinda said. "Are you going to get it" Andrea asked. "I don't know, it fits perfectly, its exactly the dress I had in mind. It's perfect" Melinda said. They both stared in the mirror "Yeah I'm getting it" Melinda said, she went behind the curtain and changed into her regular clothes. Melinda took the dress up to the counter and paid for it. Melinda & Andrea spent the rest of the day having lunch and catching up.

Melinda walked into her parents house with her wedding dress. "Oh let me see it" Melinda's mom Emily asked. Melinda opened the box up and showed her the dress "Aw sweetie, it's fabulous" Emily said. "Yeah I think so too" Melinda said. "How much was it" Emily asked. "Mother, that's personal and none of your business" Melinda said. Emily looked through the box and found the bill "You spent $4,000 on a wedding dress" Emily said in shock. "Mom" Melinda said and took the bill from her "Why do you have to be so nosy" Melinda said. "Melinda, seriously $4,000 dollars for a dress is a lot, am I not right George" Emily said to Melinda's father, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, he got up and walked over to them "Em, it's her money. If she wants a $4,000 dollar dress, that's her business" George said. "Thank you daddy" Melinda said and hugged him, he hugged her back. "Well I'll be back over in the morning to pick up my dress. I have to go pick up Aiden from Jim's and than he's staying with me & Andrea" Melinda said. "Did you get his tuxedo" Emily asked her. "Yes I picked it up today" Melinda said. "Ok good" Emily said. Melinda grabbed her keys and purse "Ok I'll see you tomorrow morning" Melinda said, she gave her mom and dad both a hug and left.

Melinda pulled up to Jim's house, she got out of the car; it sounded like there was a lot of noise coming from the backyard, she walked to the backyard and seen a huge swimming pool in the yard and Jim & Aiden were both in it yelling and splashing each other. "Hey, what is this" Melinda asked. "A pool" Jim said. "I know that" Melinda said "But where did it come from" she asked. "The store mommy. Me & daddy went to the pool store and got it yesterday" Aiden said. "Oh really" Melinda said. "Come on in mommy" Aiden said. "No baby, I have too much to do before tomorrow" Melinda said, she winked at Jim. "Ok" Aiden said. "You guys play, I'm gonna go get some stuff ready for tomorrow" Melinda said. "Ok" Aiden said, she went back to playing and splashing. Melinda walked away and went into the house and started to get stuff ready for tomorrow.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	15. The Wedding

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Enjoy reading! AND PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 20: The Wedding**

The day has finally come, the Courtyard across from the lake was filled with roses and tulips and people were just starting to arrive. Melinda stood there in front of the mirror "Oh god" she moaned. Someone knocked on the door "Come in" Melinda said. The door opened and Sam walked in "Hey, just wanted to make sure your feeling okay" Sam said, he walked over and kissed her "Oh oh yeah. I'm fine" Melinda said. "Ok" Sam said, he kissed her again. Melinda kissed him back and giggled "Are you sure your okay" Sam asked. "Ye......yeah. Just fine" Melinda said, her legs were feeling a little tingly. "Ok. I'll see you out there" Sam said. "Ok" Melinda said. Sam walked out the door and shut it. Melinda's skirt lifted up, Jim was under her dressing performing oral on her the whole time "Doesn't he know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Jim said, looking up at her. "What's the difference he's in for a lot of bad luck anyway" Melinda said "Just keep doing what you were doing" Melinda said and pushed him back under her dress. Jim continued to perform oral on her "Oh my god" she moaned she could feel his tongue going in and out of her, Jim could tell she was really liking it by how wet she was getting. "Jim get up here" Melinda said, Jim came up. Melinda pushed him on the couch and buttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants "You really turned me on now" Melinda said she got over him and they started making out uncontrollably. Melinda let Jim enter her "Oh god" Melinda moaned, Jim let out a loud moan and started kissing her, his tongue played with her lips asking to come in, Melinda opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. They both made out wildly and there moves became faster and wilder, Jim pulled off his shirt that she buttoned and unzipped her wedding dressed and pulled it off, there hands started exploring each other's body. There's moans & groans became louder as they could feel the climax coming. "Oh wow" Melinda said out of breath, she wrapped her arms around Jim who was on top of her still, Jim kissed her "That was great" Jim said and kept kissing her. "Yes it was" Melinda said. They both laid there for a few minutes just kissing and moving there hands all over each other's bodies. "Do you really want to do this" Jim asked her. "I've come this far. I can't give up now" Melinda said. "I know" Jim said. Jim looked a little worried, Melinda kissed him and used her tongue "Hey don't worry about it" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Plus tonight is going to be a night you won't forget" Melinda said. "Oh really" Jim said. "Oh yeah" Melinda said and kissed him again. They both started to make out uncontrollably again, Melinda pulled away a few minutes later "Save it for tonight, your gonna need it" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he seemed down now. "Cheer up hon, time will fly by" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again and got up and pulled up his pants and buttoned them up, Melinda got up and put her lingerie on and slid her wedding dress back on her, she fixed her hair and her make up as Jim put the rest of his clothes on. "Ok I'll see you out there" Jim said, he kissed her and started to walk to the door. "Jim, wait a minute" Melinda said, she walked over to him and kissed him, he felt her hand down by his crotch "Mel, come on that's not fair" Jim said, she zipped up his pants. "Hey there alot of single girls out there and if they saw that they would come a runnin" Melinda said. "You know me though, I wouldn't do that. Your the only woman I want" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him one last time "Ok I'll see you out there" Melinda said. Jim kissed her again "Sorry I just can't stop" Jim said and kept kissing her. They both started to kiss again "Ok go" Melinda said and pulled away. "Ok" Jim said and walked out of the room. Melinda blushed and walked over to the mirror and checked herself again.

Melinda grabbed her flowers and left the room, Andrea was standing by the door waiting for her "Your dad will be right back" Andrea said. "Ok good" Melinda said. The music began to play, Sam's best man and Melinda's matron of honors (One of them was Andrea) walked down the aisle, followed by Sam's niece as the flower girl and Aiden as the ring bearer. Melinda and her father started to walk down the aisle, Melinda stared at Jim as she walked past him, Jim stared at her. Alot of thoughts were going through her head at the moment "Was she doing the right thing by marrying Sam and trying to get back at him? Melinda stood next to Sam as the priest read the passage. "Sam, do you take Melinda to be your law ful wedded wife" The priest asked. "I do" Sam said. "Melinda, do you take Sam to be your lawful wedded husband" the priest asked her. In her mind she was having doubts of really doing this, Melinda took a quick glance at Jim, Jim nodded to her telling her to go ahead with it "I Love You" Jim mouthed to her. "I............" Melinda started to say.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Let me know what you all think will happen!**


	16. Wedding Bell Blues

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. **

**This chapter is a little dirty but don't want to change the ratings on this fic just for this chapter. So beware what you read.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 20: Wedding Bell Blues**

"I........can't do this" Melinda said and ran down the alter to the building and went in and closed the door, Sam went after her "Mel, what's going on" Sam asked as he walked in, he seen Melinda kissing Jim "What's going on" Sam asked. They both stopped kissing "I don't love you" Melinda said. "It's ok we can work this out" Sam said, Jim just stood there staring at him, he was like man is this guy stupid and trying to get that money and estate. "If it doesn't work out we can get an annulment or divorce" Sam said. Melinda rolled her eyes and so did Jim "Do you really think I'm that stupid Sam" Melinda said in a obnoxious voice. "What are you talking about" Sam asked. "Oh you know the money and estate and this whole wedding was just a scam because so you could get that money from your uncle or who ever, did you ever really love me or was that fake too" Melinda said. "No, it was real" Sam said. Melinda let out a laugh as did Jim "Yeah right. If you really loved me or cared about me you would of noticed something was happening in here early while you were here talking to me" Melinda said. "What was happening" Sam asked. "Lets just say I was pleasing your girl since you couldn't do it right" Jim said, Melinda laughed. "You were to d**n gentle in bed and only 1 round. I need a beast to ride when I buck" Melinda said. Jim laughed. "You'll pay" Sam said and left the room.

"What does he mean by that" Jim asked. "Oh don't worry he's harmless" Melinda said, she was a little worried by what he meant by that. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck & kissed him, he kissed her back "I love you so much" Jim said. "I love you too" Melinda kissed him. "I better go tell everyone the wedding is off. I'll be right back" Melinda said she started to walk to the door, Jim went after her "Or we could get married" Jim said. Melinda looked at him in shock by what he just suggested, Jim walked up to her and took her hand "Look I don't have a ring but I promise you I will go buy you one and that our life will not be like it was last time, I promise you that" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Ok lets go get married" she said. Jim kissed her hard and used his tongue "God I love you so much" he said and kissed her again, Melinda pulled away "Save that for later, you'll be needing it" Melinda said. "Ok than" Jim said he smiled because he knew he was getting lucky later. They both walked out of the room and walked down the alter "We're getting married instead" Melinda told the preacher "Ok than" the preacher said. "Do you James Clancy take Melinda Gordon to be your lawful wedded wife" the preacher asked Jim. "I do" Jim said and smiled at Melinda. Melinda smiled back "Do you Melinda Gordon take James Clancy to be your lawful............"The preacher started to asked her but Melinda immediately answer "I do" she said before he could finished the sentence and kissed Jim. The preacher was like wow she was fast and in a hurry at answering that. They both kept kissing each other, The preacher closed his bible "I may now pronounce you husband and wife you may do that" the preacher said. Melinda kissed Jim as they walked into Jim's house from the wedding "God, do you know how much I want you right now" Melinda said as she kissed him and felt him up, Jim let a moan as she did that to him "Your driving me crazy baby" Jim moaned as they both kissed using there tongues, Jim unzipped her dress while, Melinda unbuttoned his shirt and was rubbing him repeatedly, she could feel him getting hard, Melinda unbuttoned his pants and let them fall from his waist. Jim pulled her dress down from her and started kissing her everywhere as Melinda put her arms around him. They both ran there hands all over each other's bodies. Melinda had red lingerie on "d**n baby now that's hot" Jim said and spun her around. Melinda laughed, Jim picked her up, she put her legs around him and they made out uncontrollably.

"Oh god" Melinda moaned happily as they both laid on the bed, they were both breathing heavily and panting hard "That was amazing baby" Jim said out of breath, he was breathing hard. Jim was over her kissing her. Melinda kissed him, she ran her tongue against his lips, Jim opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, they both played with each other's tongue "Jim, I need you very badly again" Melinda moaned as played with his thingy, Jim moaned as she did that, Melinda rubbed it against her and "Now" she said. They both let out a loud moan as Jim thrusted in her hard. Melinda put her legs around him as he went deeper in her "Oh god" Melinda moaned loudly "Don't stop" she moaned. Jim kissed her hard as she deepened the kiss, Jim moaned loudly and went further in her making her grasp on to the bed, she arched her back as there moves becames more wilder and faster. Jim kept Melinda close to him and rolled over so she was on top of him, Melinda ran her hands all over his chest as she rode him, Jim had his hands on her hips thrusting hardly in her "fuck" Jim mumbled under his breath. Melinda kissed him "Oh baby I'm so enjoying this" Melinda said. "Good I'm glad" Jim moaned loudly and kissed her hard. Melinda screamed his name in pleasure as Jim started to go deeper in her and faster. Jim flipped her back over so he was on top of her, Jim could feel his stomach turning into a knot which means he was not far now. They both started breathing heavier, Melinda could feel the orgasm going through her body as could Jim, Jim moaned loudly and he started to kissed Melinda as he let himself explode in her, "JIM" Melinda screamed his name in pleaseure as she felt him exploding in her. Melinda wrapped her arms around him and kissed him "That was amazing" Melinda said. "Yeah it was" Jim said. They both laid there kissing each other, they soon snuggled with each other and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	17. The Honeymoon's Over

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 21: The Honeymoon's Over**

A week has passed, Jim & Melinda were laying in bed kissing, they were both naked. The alarm clocked started beeping. They both groaned "Lets ask your mom if she can keep Aiden for a few more days, these past week has been amazing" Jim said. "Jim, as much as I would like to. Aiden was supose to come home 4 days ago, we can't keep pulling it off" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, he looked sad. Melinda laughed and kissed him "You get me at night and when he is at school" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said and kissed her. They both got up and got dressed. Jim & Melinda spent the whole week going at it and just spending time together......alone. Melinda hugged Jim "This week was really amazing" Melinda kissed him. "Yes it was" Jim kissed her back. "I'm happy were back together and having a baby even though it might not be yours" Melinda seemed sad when she finished that last sentence. "Baby, if this baby isn't mine. I will raise it like it is mine. This baby will be loved" Jim said. "Your way too good to be true. You know that right" Melinda said. "Yeah I know" Jim smiled. Melinda laughed. "Lets go make some breakfast before Aiden comes home or we can just go out when he gets home" Jim said. "Lets wait until he gets home but until then it doesn't mean we can't JUST make out" Melinda said. Jim started to kiss her. They both laid on the couch making out.

The doorbell rang about a half hour later, they both pulled away and were breathing heavily from the kissing and sucking. Jim got off Melinda and opened the door. "DADDY" Aiden ran over to him, Jim picked him up and hugged him "Hey buddy. I missed you so much" Jim said, he kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you too" Aiden kissed his dad on the cheek. "Where's mine" Melinda asked. Jim put Aiden down "I'm sorry mommy" Aiden ran over to her and hugged her tightly and kissed her "I missed you so much baby" Melinda kissed him and picked him up. Melinda's mom bought all his stuff in "We had fun didn't we Aiden" Emily said. "Huh, grandma took me to the zoo then to the festival last night, I won this huge monkey and ate alot of cotton candy" Aiden said. Melinda & Jim both laughed "Thanks for spoiling him mom" Melinda said. "Hey, he's too cute not to spoil. Ok come on Aiden, give grandma a kiss" Emily said. Aiden gave her a kiss and hug "Bye grandma" Aiden said. "Bye and be good" Emily said. Emily gave both Jim & Melinda a hug and left.

"Ok come bud" Jim took Aiden from Melinda "bath time" Jim said. "I don't want a bath" Aiden whined. Jim started to tickle him, Aiden started to laugh "OK OK. I'll take a bath" Aiden laughed. Jim took Aiden into the bathroom and gave him a quick bath "Where we going" Aiden asked as Jim dried him. "Well we're going to go to breakfast then maybe to the toy store and then later we can all go swimming" Jim said. "YAY" Aiden shouted excitedly. Jim pulled clean clothes for Aiden and helped him get dressed. Melinda was waiting for them both in the Family Room when they came out. "You spoil him so much Jim" Melinda said. "Well like your mom said, he's too much of an angel not to spoil" Jim said, he was holding Aiden. "Yep, I'm an angel" Aiden said. Melinda laughed and kissed him "Ok come on lets go. Mommy is hungry" Melinda said. "Where's mine" Jim asked, he looked hurt. "Jim, seriously" Melinda asked. Aiden kissed Jim on the head "Better daddy?" he asked. "Yeah thanks buddy" Jim said. "Oh ok" Melinda kissed Jim hard. "Ok come on lets go" Melinda said. Jim carried Aiden to his truck and put him in his booster seat and they all left the house for an exciting day.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	18. A Bundle Of Joy

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer. **

**Enjoy reading! **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 22: A Bundle Of Joy**

Jim & Melinda were both sitting in the hospital room. Melinda was laying in the hospital bed as Jim sat at her bedside. The time had finally come for the baby to arrive. They still hadn't found out the sex or who the father was for that matter. They really didn't care who the father was. Jim's name was being put down as the father. Jim was at Melinda's bed side holding her hand. "Jim, I'm scared. I don't wanna do this" Melinda had worry in her voice. "Shh. It's going to be ok. I'm going to be right here with you the whole time" Jim's voice was soothing. Jim got on the bed with her "Jim, it hurts so much. I can't do this" Melinda looked freaked out. "Yes, you can. It's going to be alright" Jim kissed her. The doctor's walked in "How are we doing Ms. Gordon" the doctor asked. "I want drugs now" Melinda said. Jim put his arm around her. The doctor looked under her covers to see if the baby was ready "Your ready" the doctor said. Jim jumped out of the bed. Melinda looked at Jim, she was really scared now. The doctor unplugged the machine and handed Jim scrubs. Jim threw the scrubs on. The doctor wheeled Melinda down to the delivery room as Jim held her hand.

"Come on baby. Your doing good" Jim said as she held his hand tight. "I can't. I can't push anymore" Melinda was sweating and crying. "Melinda come on" Jim kissed her head. "We need 2 more pushes we can see you head" the doctor said. Melinda looked at Jim and shook her head "Babe, come on. Just squeeze my hand" Jim said. Melinda started to push again "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Melinda pushed hard and squeezed Jim's hand hard. "What the fuck" Jim thought in his mind as she was squeezing his hand, he could feel the pain. "One more BIG push. Melinda" the doctor said. "" Melinda pushed again. Melinda released Jim's hand. They both heard a baby start crying. Jim kissed her "You did good baby" Jim kissed her again. Melinda kissed him back and laid down on the bed. "Let me see my baby" Melinda said. The nurses were cleaning the baby up and one of the nurses wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought the baby over to her "You have a healthy baby boy" the nurse said. Melinda took the baby in her arms and looked at Jim "He's beautiful isn't it" Melinda said to Jim. "Takes after his dad" Jim said. Melinda laughed. Jim kissed her.

It was a day after the birth. The baby was asleep on the other side of the bed while Melinda was asleep. Jim was awake just watching them both sleep. He couldn't stop staring at the baby. Melinda woke up a few minutes later. "Hey" she mumbled and smiled at Jim. "Hey babe" Jim kissed her. Jim moved the hair out of her face. "You sleep ok" he asked. "Yeah" Melinda sat up "Did he wake up at all while I was asleep" Melinda asked. "About 2 times" Jim said. "You could've woke me" Melinda said. "No you needed your rest. And he was fine" Jim said. The baby's eyes opened and he started to cry. Jim got up and got the baby. He carefully picked up the baby supporting his head "He's perfect" Jim said and handed the baby over to Melinda. "Yeah he is" Melinda kissed the baby. A nurse walked in with some papers for them to fill out. The nurse handed Jim the papers "We need the baby's information" she said. "Ok" Jim said and the nurse left. Jim sat on the bed beside Melinda "So what do we name out little man" Jim said and stared at the baby. "I had 6 names chosen if it was a boy" Melinda said. "Ok which ones are they" Jim smiled at her. "James, Shawn, Lucas, David, Michael or Daniel" Melinda said. "I like Lucas" Jim said. "Me too" Melinda smiled "So Lucas Daniel" Melinda said. "Mel, are you sure. His middle name after my brother" Jim looked at her. "Yes. It's a great way in honoring your brother. He was a great man" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. Jim filled out the papers. Melinda pulled down some of her hospital gown and started to feed Lucas. The baby started sucking her nipple "Whoa" Melinda laughed. Jim looked at her and laughed.

Andrea came in the room with Aiden around noon. Melinda was holding the baby. "Hey" Andrea said, her eyes widen as she seen the baby. "Hey" Melinda said to them. "Come here bud" Jim picked Aiden up and carried him over to the baby. "Can I hold him" Aiden asked. "Ok come on" Melinda said and moved over so Aiden could sit next to her. Melinda started to hand over the baby "Support his head baby" Melinda said. Jim took over and was helping Aiden hold Lucas. "He's beautiful Melinda" Andrea said. Melinda opened her arms up for Andrea to hug her. Andrea hugged her. "Yeah he is" they both pulled away "Plus me and Jim think it's great your going to be his godmother" Melinda said. "Me? His godmother" Andrea seemed suprised. "We want you to be Lucas' godmother" Melinda said. "I'd be honored" Andrea hugged Melinda again. Jim picked up Lucas "Ok come on go see your Aunt Andrea" Jim said and carried the baby over to Andrea. Andrea laughed "It's got a ring to it doesn't it" Andrea said. Melinda laughed and pulled Aiden up close to her. Jim handed the baby over to Andrea "Oh he's beautiful" Andrea said. Jim smiled "Yeah he is" he said. "You know I find it hard to believe that this came from an egg and a guy's spunk" Andrea blurted out. Melinda covered her face. Jim stared at Melinda "Andrea" Melinda said trying not to laugh. Aiden looked at Melinda "What is spunk" Aiden asked. Andrea's mouth dropped "I'm so sorry" Andrea said. Melinda laughed "Uh that is nothing you need to know now little man" Jim said. Jim laughed. A doctor walked in with an envelope and handed it to Melinda. Melinda looked confused. "The test you ordered" the doctor said and left. Melinda then noticed it was the DNA test she ordered yesterday on the baby, to see who Lucas' real father was. Andrea put Lucas in the bassinet. Melinda looked at Jim then at Andrea. "Uh baby, come on. Mommy & Daddy need a minute alone" Andrea said to Aiden. "Ok" Aiden said. She picked Aiden up off the bed and left the room with him. "Want me to do it" Jim said. Melinda handed him the envelope. Jim sighed and opened the envelope and read the letter. Jim smiled as he put the letter back in the envelope and put it on the table and sat on the bed with Melinda and kissed her. Melinda smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Jim put his arms around her. Jim & Melinda both sat there in the bed as they both watched Lucas sleep. They couldn't wait to begin there new and improved life together with both of their sons.

THE END!

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**There will definitely be a sequel, so keep checking back ;)**


	19. Suspended

**I decided to write some more of this fic, there is still a sequel in the works by the way. **

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer **

**ENJOY READING & PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 23: Suspended**

A month has passed since Melinda gave birth to baby Lucas.

Melinda walked in the house with Lucas in his car seat, she had just dropped Aiden off at school. During the month that passed, Melinda & Jim both agreed they would move to California where Melinda has a house so she can still do her work. Melinda put Lucas' car seat on the table and took Lucas out. Lucas was really a quiet baby and almost never cried. "Hi baby" Melinda said in a babyish voice and kissed her son. "Jim, you home" Melinda said in her normal voice. "Shower" Jim said from the bathroom. The door was opened a crack and steam was coming out. "Oh damn, if only Lucas was asleep" Melinda said loudly as she walked to the door and went in. Jim groaned "Did Aiden get to school ok" Jim asked. "Yeah he kept trying to talk me into keeping him home. Our son really doesn't like school" Melinda said. Melinda could hear the shower shut off and a second later Jim climbed out of the shower. Jim kissed her and grabbed his towel off the sink "Who does like school seriously. I hated my mom for making me go to school everyday. Now were our parents making our son go to school" Jim said as he wrapped the towel around him. "Yeah that's true baby" Melinda said and kissed Jim. Lucas started to coo "Oh somebody must be hungry" Jim said. "He is one hungry boy" Melinda said. Jim laughed as they both left the bathroom.

Melinda sat on the couch and unbuttoned her shirt and her bra and started to feed Aiden. Jim came out a few minutes later with jeans and a t-shirt on and sat next to Melinda. "Do I get the other one" Jim asked playfully. Melinda snickered and playfully slapped Jim. "So what are we doing today" Jim asked. "I was sort of hoping instead of you going to work this afternoon, you could stay home and we could spend some alone time together while he naps" Melinda said. "I think thats a good idea" Jim said and kissed her. "Good" Melinda said and kissed him back. Jim grabbed his keys off the table and wallet "I'll be back soon. Do you want me to get anything while I'm out" Jim said. "Where you going" Melinda asked. "I'm gonna go pick up some boxes so we can start packing" Jim said. "Oh ok. Well we need diapers and some wipes and I promised Aiden I would buy him that new DVD he wants" Melinda said. Jim typed it all into his iPhone. "That all" Jim asked. "I think s.......No can you pick up some Orange Juice. I've just been craving for that lately" Melinda said. "Yeah sure. Anything else" Jim said. "Oh and I need you to drop this off at the pharmacy for me" Melinda reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper which she handed to Jim. Jim looked at it. It was a prescription for birth control. "Ok then" Jim said and winked at her. Melinda smirked "The doctor gave me ok to have sex again" Melinda said. Jim's face lit up "Good because I have a load you wouldn't believe" Jim said dirtily. Melinda laughed "I bet" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "I'll be back soon" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said and kissed him back. Jim kissed Lucas on the head "Bye bud. I love you" Jim said as he kissed Lucas' head again. Melinda pulled her shirt up as Lucas was done eating and walked with Jim to the door and watched as he left.

Melinda sat back down on the couch and watched as Lucas started to fall asleep. Melinda reached over and put Lucas in his bassinet. Melinda sighed and laid back on the couch. A few minutes later her cell phone started ringing. Melinda reached over and grabbed her phone and answered it "Hello" she said. "Ms. Gordon, this is Mrs. Harper from Aiden's school" the lady said. Melinda sat up "Is everything alright" Melinda asked, her voice was full of concern now. "No, not really. Aiden & another buy got into a fight in the courtyard today during break time" Mrs. Harper said. "Is he ok" Melinda asked. "He is fine, but both boys are suspended for the rest of the week and they will have to meet back with me on Monday morning when they come back to school" Mrs. Harper said. Melinda sighed "Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes" Melinda said. "Ok. Sorry if I disturbed you" Mrs. Harper said. "No problem" Melinda said. Melinda hung up the phone and picking up Lucas and put him in his car seat and grabbed her keys and purse and left the house as she went to go get Aiden.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	20. Father Son Chat

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 24: Father/Son Chat**

Melinda picked up Aiden from school. "Get in the car" Melinda said as she opened the door. Aiden sighed and got in and buckled up his seat belt. Melinda locked Lucas' car seat in the lock. Melinda got in the car and started to drive off. "Just wait until your daddy finds out" Melinda said. "Mom, I didn't mean to do it" Aiden said in a desperate voice. "Aiden, just drop it. You know better not to hit anyone else" Melinda said in a upset voice. "But mom......." Aiden said. Melinda cut him off "Aiden I said drop it now" Melinda said. "But mom he hit me fir........" Aiden started to say. "Aiden James, what did I say" Melinda said angrily. "UGH fine" Aiden flew back in his seat and was quiet the rest of the ride home. Melinda got out of the car and unlocked Lucas' car seat "Go right to your room young man" Melinda said as Aiden got out of the car. Melinda carried Lucas in the house. "But mom. I......." Aiden started to say. "Aiden. I said room now. Do not make me tell you again" Melinda said in a angry voice. "Fine" Aiden went to his room "And no TV or video games, toys and definitely no computer" Melinda said loud enough so he could hear her.

Jim walked in the house an hour later with the things he got from the store. Melinda was sitting on the floor changing Lucas' diaper. She had an upset look on her face. Jim put the bags down on the table and reached down and kissed her. They shared a passionate kiss "What's wrong babe" Jim asked as he went to the kitchen to start to put stuff away. Melinda picked up Lucas and cradled him in her arms and followed Jim into the kitchen "Your son is what is wrong" Melinda said. "Mel, he's 6/7 weeks old" Jim said and chuckled. "I'm talking about Aiden. He got suspended from school" Melinda said. "Oh. Suspended for what" Jim asked. "A fight" Melinda said. Jim sighed. "Don't worry. I've grounded him from everything" Melinda said. "I'll go talk to him" Jim said. Jim kissed her then left the kitchen to go to Aiden's room.

Jim walked in Aiden's room. Aiden was laying on his bed crying. Jim sat on his bed. Aiden turned over away from Jim. "Just yell at me and go" Aiden said. He was really expecting Jim to be furious with him. "I'm not going to yell at you bud. I want you to tell me what happened" Jim said in a calm soothing voice. Aiden turned over and sat up "Your not" Aiden said. Jim chuckled "No I'm not going to yell at you" Jim said. "Mama did. She wouldn't even listen to me" Aiden said. He looked like he was going to cry again. "Hey, don't cry bud. It's ok" Jim wiped his son's tears off his face. "Tell me what happened" Jim said. "One of the boys at school were calling me names and teasing me. And one of the boys hit me so I hit back" Aiden said. "Oh ok. Did you hit or did you punch him" Jim asked. Aiden looked at his father "I sort of punched" Aiden mumbled. "Ok don't worry about it. You were only protecting yourself but if it happens again go tell the teacher or call me. Ok" Jim said. "Your not mad" Aiden asked. "No" Jim said. Jim really didn't see a problem with Aiden defending himself. He was happy that Aiden was defending himself. Aiden hugged Jim "Thanks for listening daddy" Aiden said. Jim wrapped his arms around his son "That's what I'm here for. If you want to talk to me, I'm never busy for you. Ok" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim kissed Aiden on the head. "Can I watch TV" Aiden asked. Jim looked at Aiden "Yeah go ahead" Jim said. Jim knew Melinda would be mad but she would get over it. Jim reached over on Aiden's table and handed him the remote. "Lunch will be ready soon ok" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim left Aiden's room and walked back out to the living room where Melinda was holding Lucas.

"So what did you say to him" Melinda asked. "Nothing. I can't be mad at him for defending himself" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Jim, he knows better not to hit anyone" Melinda said and sighed. "Mel, he was defending himself because these other kids were teasing him. I can't be mad at that" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Your such a pushover" Melinda said. "Well you could of listened to his side of the story first you know but instead you just yelled at him and grounded him" Jim said. Melinda sighed and handed Lucas to Jim. "I can't take this. I'm going to take a nap" Melinda said and went to their bedroom. Jim sighed and looked at Lucas who was starting to fall asleep in his dad's arms.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	21. Pushover?

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 25: Pushover**

Jim closed the book and put it on the nightstand. He just got done telling Aiden a bed time story. "Night bud" Jim kissed his son's head. "Night daddy" Aiden kissed his father back. Jim tucked him in and then left his room after shutting his light off. Jim walked into his & Melinda's bedroom and laid down next to Melinda and snuggled close to her and put his arm around her "Hey babe" Jim kissed her cheek. "Aiden in bed" Melinda asked. "Yeah" Jim kissed her. "Ok good" Melinda said. Jim started to kiss her weak spot. "Jim stop" Melinda said and pulled away. Jim moved closer to her "I thought we were going to play" Jim asked. "No, you ruined that earlier. Why do you have to be such a pushover. You let Aiden walk all over you" Melinda said, she seemed upset. "Mel, somebody hit him and he hit back. I see nothing wrong with that. He was only protecting himself" Jim said. "Its not just that. You ungrounded him. I grounded him and you let him watch TV and go on his computer this evening" Melinda sighed. "Of course I ungrounded him, he did nothing wrong and agreed not to do it again" Jim said. "HE GOT HIMSELF SUSPENDED. HE NEEDS TO BE GROUNDED" Melinda said angrily. Jim sighed "He got suspended for protecting himself. There is NOTHING wrong with that. He was protecting himself Mel. What the hell did you expect him to do just take a beating because that is what would have happened. YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO MEAN TO HIM. HE DID NOTHING WRONG AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO HIM" Jim said. "He deserves to be grounded. He got suspended that is wrong" Melinda said. "FOR WHAT MEL. HE DID NOTHING WRONG! NOTHING. You need to stop saying he did something wrong. He didn't do anything" Jim was getting angry. "STOP BEING SUCH A DAMN PUSHOVER. You can't say no to him. He walks right over you and you let him" Melinda said. "I do not" Jim said. "You know Jim, out of all the time since we had Lucas, you barely spend any time with him, it's always Aiden. Guess we know who your favorite kid is now" Melinda said. "That is not true. I love them both the same" Jim said. Melinda scoffed "You know Mel, it's you. That has the favorite child. Not me" Jim said. Melinda was offended now "I love them both" Melinda kicked Jim off the bed "Get the hell out" Melinda said in a mad voice. Jim sat back on the bed "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT" Melinda yelled. Jim got up and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Jim went and laid on the couch. A few minutes later Jim felt someone tapping his arm. Jim looked over his shoulder then turned around "Oh hey bud. What's wrong" Jim asked Aiden. "Mama hates me doesn't she" Aiden asked he looked hurt. "No, mama doesn't hate you. She's just tired" Jim said. Jim actually feared that Melinda might be depressed. "Yes she does. I could tell in her voice" Aiden said. "You heard us arguing huh" Jim said. Aiden nodded. "Come here" Jim pulled his son on the couch with him "Mama doesn't hate you. She'll never hate you. She's just having a hard time with the baby and all" Jim said. Aiden nodded "Ok" he said. Aiden hugged his dad. Jim hugged him back "Can I sleep out here with you" Aiden asked. "Ok" Jim said. Jim grabbed the blanket and covered them both up. Aiden just laid there next to Jim not saying anything and just laid there in silence. Jim couldn't believe his son heard him and Melinda yelling at each other. Jim couldn't believe that Aiden thinks Melinda hates him now. Jim watched as Aiden started to dose off to sleep. Soon Jim fell asleep himself.

Jim's cell phone started beeping at 7:30am. He had to get up and go to work. Jim sighed and shut his phone alarm clock off and just laid there for a few minutes. "So your not a pushover huh? Then why is he sleeping with you" Melinda asked. She was sitting in the rocking chair feeding Lucas. Jim sighed "Mel, I'm not in the mood to fight with you" Jim said. Jim slid Aiden off him and sat up. "Pushover" Melinda said. Jim sighed. "You know what Melinda, I've had it with your attitude. At least he knows I love him. He doesn't think I hate him" Jim got up and walked to the bathroom. Melinda got up with Lucas and went after Jim who was starting to brush his teeth. "I do not hate my son. He just needs to learn the difference between right and wrong" Melinda said. Jim spit out his tooth paste and slammed his tooth brush down in the sink "HE DID NOTHING WRONG. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO SEE THAT" Jim said angrily. "HE GOT FUCKING SUSPENDED. HOW IS THAT NOT WRONG" Melinda fired back. Lucas started to cry because the yelling was frightning him. Jim walked past Melinda. Aiden was standing in the hallway with a sad look on his face "Why don't you go get dressed bud" Jim said. Aiden nodded and went to his room. "Oh now what are you doing taking him to work with you" Melinda said annoyingly. "YES. I'M GETTING HIM AWAY FROM YOU FOR THE DAY BEFORE YOU CAN GET MAD AT HIM MORE" Jim went to his room and changed. Melinda came into the room "YOUR NOT TAKING HIM" Melinda yelled. "YES I AM. He's my son too. I can take him whenever I want" Jim said and put deodorant on then a clean tank top and shirt. "FINE" Melinda screamed at Jim. Jim grabbed his bag "You need to call the doctor, I think you needed to be tested for post partum depression" Jim said. Melinda slapped Jim across the face. Jim looked hurt and left the room "Come on bud. Lets go" Jim walked into Aiden's room. Aiden grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes and left with Jim. Melinda sat on the couch and tried to calm Lucas down. Melinda started feeding Lucas again and his crying stopped.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	22. Breaking Point

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 26: Breaking Point **

Jim and Aiden walked in the house. They could both hear Melinda in the kitchen almost yelling "STOP CRYING" Melinda said. Lucas was just screaming from the kitchen. Melinda was trying to give him a bath and all he was doing was crying. Jim sighed as he heard her. Jim looked at Aiden "Why don't you go play" Jim said. Aiden nodded and went to his room. Melinda slammed her hands down on the counter which caused Lucas to scream more "STOP" Melinda yelled and put Lucas' pacifier in his mouth. Lucas spit it out a second later and continued to cry. "AHHHH" Melinda yelled in frustration. Jim came in the kitchen "I got it" Jim said. Melinda gave Jim a mean dirty look. "Go rest" Jim said as he took Lucas out of the baby bath and put a towel around him. Melinda sighed in frustration and left the kitchen. "Shh" Jim said as he looked down at Lucas. Jim held Lucas close to him and cradled him in his arms. Lucas' crying was starting to subside. Jim smiled and kissed his son on the head and headed to Lucas' nursery to change him.

Aiden came to Lucas' nursery "Daddy, what's for dinner" Aiden asked as he walked to the changing table where Jim was. "Pizza Hut" Jim said. "Can I take my quarters, to play the video games" Aiden asked. "Yeah sure bud" Jim said. Jim put some clothes on Lucas and put him in his car seat and buckled him up.

Melinda as sitting on the couch watching TV when Andrea walked in the house. Melinda turned over and looked at Andrea "Hey I didn't know you were coming over" Melinda said. "Jim called and asked me if I could take the kids for a while" Andrea said. "Oh" Melinda said in a annoyed voice. "What's wrong" Andrea asked. "Nothing, nothing, nothing" Melinda said. Jim came out of the room and handed Lucas in his car seat to Andrea "Ok cool" Andrea said. Andrea took Lucas out to her car. "You going to be ok bud" Jim asked Aiden as he came out from his room. "Yeah" Aiden said. Jim hugged Aiden and kissed him on the cheek "Be good for Auntie Andrea for me, ok"? Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Aiden went outside to Andrea's car. Jim followed him and handed Andrea money "No, I have it" Andrea said. "You sure" Jim asked. "Yeah" Andrea said. "Ok" Jim said. Andrea shut the door after Aiden was in his seat and buckled up "So what are you going to do" Andrea said. Jim sighed "I don't know. I obviously can't talk her into going to get help. I really don't want to do this to her, she's going to hate me afterwards" Jim said. "No she won't, she'll thank you for this one day" Andrea said. Jim was really doubting to do this, he didn't want to force his wife to get help but it was the only way she wouldn't be a danger to the kids or to herself. Andrea could see Jim was doubting himself "Jim, if you don't do this your going to lose her. We will all lose her" Andrea said. Jim nodded. "It's going to be ok" Andrea hugged him than got in her car. Jim walked back to the front door as Andrea drove off.

Jim sat down on the couch next to Melinda "Why is Andrea taking the kids" Melinda asked in a annoyed voice. "Because I asked her to" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Whatever" she said. They both sat there in silence for a minute. "If you think your getting some girl thingy, think again. There is self relieve thing called masturbating, do it because your not getting me" Melinda said rudely and got up and started to walked away. Jim got up and put his arms around her "Mel, that is the last thing on my mind right now. I just want to spend some time with you. You know go for a nice quiet dinner tonight" Jim said. "Fine but let me go" Melinda forcedly pulled out of his arms and went to change into proper clothing.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	23. Committed

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 27: Committed**

Jim & Melinda were in the car. Jim was driving somewhere. "So where we going" Melinda asked unpatiently. "Just for a long drive. I figured it would be nice if we got out of the house for a while" Jim said. He felt really bad for what he was about to do but he knew it was the only way Melinda could get help and that he could keep his kids safe. "Ok. Can we stop and get something to eat. I'm hungry" Melinda said. "Yeah sure" Jim pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot "Taco Bell ok" Jim asked. "Yeah it's fine" Melinda got out of the car and went in. Jim sighed and went after her. "Just get me a quesidilla and a soft toco" Melinda told Jim when she seen him walk in behind her. Jim nodded "Ok" he said. Jim ordered them both food and sat down at the table with Melinda "I love you" Jim said. "Love you too" Melinda said. She started to eat her food.

After eating they both left and were back on the road. It was silence in the car as Jim drove around town. Jim pulled into the hospital parking lot and pulled in the back entrance of the hospital where he was told to bring Melinda to. "Now what are we doing here" Melinda asked now annoyed. Jim pulled up to the door "Visiting my mom. Wanna come in" Jim lied. He hated lying to Melinda. He loved her so much, he just wanted his wife back and not this yelling and ignorant woman. "Fine" Melinda sighed and went in with Jim. The nurse and doctor walked up to Melinda & Jim. "Welcome Ms. Gordon, come with us please" Dr. Grant said. Melinda looked at Jim than back to the doctor. "Excuse me? I'm not going with you. I don't know you" Melinda looked at Jim "You know what you go see your mom. I'll be in the car" Melinda started to walk to the door. Jim stopped her "Mel, go with the doctor" Jim said. "NO. Now move out of my way" Melinda said in a bossy tone. The doctor and nurse walked up to Melinda and took her arm "NO, I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU" Melinda yelled. Another doctor came and took Melinda's arm. "LET ME GO" Melinda yelled. Jim sighed "Mel, they are going to make you better. You need help for this depression. Just go with them please" Jim begged Melinda. "NO. I'M FINE" Melinda yelled at Jim. The two doctor's picked Melinda up and put her on a gurney. Melinda fought with them. The one doctor grabbed restrainted and strained her down to the bed. "LET ME GO. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP. I'M FINE" she screamed. Tears started to go down her face. Jim hated seeing her like this and he hated seeing her restrained to the bed. Jim walked up to her "Mel, I love you. They are gonna make you better and your going to be able to come home" Jim said. "I hate you" Melinda sobbed. "No you don't mean that" Jim said. "Yes, I do. When I get out I want a divorce" Melinda cried. Jim went to kiss her on the head and Melinda spit on him "Don't kiss me. I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME" Melinda said, her voice was filled with hate. The doctors wheeled her away as Jim just stood there with tears forming in his eyes. All these questions were going through his mind. Did he make the right decision by doing this? Did Melinda really mean what she said?

Jim waited in the lobby for Dr. Grant to come back. It wasn't until almost 2 hours later until the doctor came back. "How is she" Jim asked when he seen her doctor. "She's calm down now and we're running test and it does indeed look like she does have post partum depression" Dr. Grant implied. Jim groaned "I was afraid of this. So what happens next" Jim asked. "Well we treat her" the doctor replied as she was looking at her file she was holding. "How long will she have to stay" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "It depends how severe her case is but it doesn't look that severe to me. We just have to wait on the results to be sure" the doctor said. "Ok. Can I see her" Jim asked the doctor. "Yeah come on" the doctor lead Jim to Melinda's room. The doctor beeped into Melinda's room and let Jim in. Melinda was laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. "Mel" Jim asked. Melinda sat up and looked at him with a mean look on her face "What are you doing here" Melinda asked. Jim sat next to her. Melinda moved away "I wanted to see you" Jim said. "You are the last person I want to see now. And I meant what I said too. I made a big mistake marrying you again" Melinda said. Her voice was full of hate. Jim had a hurt look on his face. Melinda laughed at his hurt expression on his face "I HATE YOU FOR THIS. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW" Melinda yelled at Jim. Jim nodded and tapped on the window for the doctor to let him out of the room. The doctor buzzed him out. Jim watched Melinda from the window and cried. He only wanted what was best for her and she needed help, she could of harmed the kids. "You made the right decision, Jim by bringing her in" Dr. Grant said. "It really doesn't feel like I did" tears fell down his face as he turned around and left. Jim sat in his car in the hospital parking lot and cried. He knew this was a bad idea but he needed to do it to get her help. He knew if he didn't do it and get her help he would lose her mentally. Now, he was losing her physically and that killed him.

Morning soon came, Jim stood outside Melinda's room watching her eat her breakfast. She indeed looked like she hated it there but the doctor updated Jim on her case and it was only a small dose of Post partum depression. Melinda looked up and seen Jim staring in the window looking at her. Melinda got up and walked over to the window "I hate you" she mouthed to Jim and closed the blinds. Jim just stood there staring at the closed window.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	24. Breakthroughs & Heartbreaks

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 28: Breakthroughs & Heartbreaks**

Six days have passed since Melinda was committed for post partum depression. The doctors told Jim it was best if he stayed away for a few days because of Melinda's attitude towards him. Jim walked in the hospital and went up to the floor Melinda was staying on. "How is she Dr. Grant" Jim asked when he seen her doctor. "She's improving alot" Dr. Grant said. Jim walked over to her window and peaked. Melinda was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. "Has she asked about me" Jim asked. "I'm sorry. No, she hasn't" the doctor said. Jim sighed. He was really hoping Melinda would want to see him but apparently she didn't want to. "Can I go in" Jim asked "I bought her some lunch, if that's ok" Jim held up the bags of food. "Are you sure that's a good idea. To go in there" Dr. Grant asked. Jim nodded "Please" he said. "Ok" the doctor unlocked the door and buzzed Jim into Melinda's room. Jim walked in and shut the door. The locks activated. Melinda sat up and looked at him "What do you want" she asked. "I just wanted to see you and I uh...bought you lunch" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda sat up. Jim sat up on her bed "It's your favorite, the patty melt and a side order of onion rings" Jim held out the bag to her. Melinda reached out and took it "Thank you" she said. "Your welcome" Jim said. Melinda got her food out and started to eat. It was quiet for the next few minutes. "I can leave if you want me to" Jim said. Melinda kept eating "It's ok" she said while stuffing an onion ring in her mouth. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda pushed her carry out case of onion rings over to Jim "Want some" she asked without looking up to him. Jim took one and ate it "Thanks ba...Melinda" Jim said. Melinda nodded "How are the boys" she asked. "Aiden is asking about you and Lucas is doing good" Jim said. Melinda started to cry "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen" she sobbed. Jim immediately took her in his arms "Shh, this is not your fault" Jim said. Melinda put her arms around Jim "Yes it is" she sobbed into his shirt. "No it isn't your fault" Jim said. Jim ran his fingers through her hair. "Please don't leave me. Hold me. Please. Just hold me" Melinda said. "Ok. Lets lay down" Jim said. Jim laid down and opened his arms to Melinda. Melinda laid next to him facing him. Jim wrapped his arms around her. They both just laid there staring into each other's eyes until they both fell asleep.

Jim woke up a few hours later to Melinda talking loudly "What are you doing here" Melinda asked. Jim rubbed his eyes "I bought you food and we sort of fell asleep together" Jim reminded her. "Oh yeah that's right" Melinda said. "You ok" Jim asked her as he sat up. He noticed there was something different about the way Melinda was acting. "Yeah of course I'm fine silly" Melinda kissed him. "When can I go home. I wanna see my boys" she asked. "Maybe not for another week or two" Jim said. "What? Come on, I wanna see my kids" Melinda was getting upset. "Ok, calm down please. Maybe the doctor will let me bring Aiden here to see you but I don't know about Lucas since he is a baby" Jim said. "I want to see both of my babies. I gave birth to them I have every right to see them" Melinda said. "Ok I'll go talk to the doctor" Jim put his hands on her shoulders "But babe I need you to calm down. Please. I want you to come home. I miss you so much and Aiden asks about you every day. I have even had to tell him stories about you and about us and how we met and everything. You wanna know what he said to me" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "What" she asked. "That when he gets a girlfriend and gets married he wants what we have. That spark we share when we are already each other. Wanna know what else Aiden said about you" Jim asked her trying to help her ease her mind a little, but he wasn't making any of this up. "That your the best mama ever" he said. Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes. Jim hugged her "He's right you know. You are a great mother to him & Lucas. And your an amazing wife" Jim said. Melinda put her arms around Jim. "How could I have been so mean to my baby. He probably thinks I hate him" Melinda started to cry. "No he doesn't. He knows your sick babe" Jim said. "Can I call him please, just to let him know I love him and I'm sorry" Melinda asked Jim. Jim nodded "Ok" Jim reached in his pocket and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Andrea's number where Aiden & Lucas were staying until he left the hospital.

"Hey, Andrea can I talk Aiden for a minute" Jim said when Andrea answered. "Hello" a small voice said over the phone. "Hey bud, someone wants to talk you. Here hold on" Jim said. Jim handed Melinda the phone "Hey baby" Melinda said, she was still crying. "Mama, when are you coming home. I miss you" Aiden asked enthustically. "Soon, baby soon. Baby, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I didn't mean any of that. I love you. I don't want you to ever think for a minute that I hate you because I love you. Can you forgive me for being so mean to you" Melinda was starting to sob as she was talking to her. "I love you too Mama and there is nothing to forgive. I know you didn't mean it" Aiden said. "Baby I promise I will make it up to you when I get home" Melinda said. "Mama, just get better and come home. Luke & I both miss you" Aiden said. Aiden was starting to call his brother Luke instead of Lucas. "I will baby. Be a good boy for Aunt Andrea, ok" Melinda said. "Ok, mama. I love you" Aiden said. "I love you too baby. I'll see you soon" Melinda said. "Bye mama" Aiden said. They both hung up. Melinda wiped her tears. It felt like a huge weight was taken off of her shoulders. Jim put his arms around her "I love you" he said. Melinda turned around and put her arms around him and rested her head against his chest "I love you too" she said. They both stood in that very same spot just hugging each other.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	25. Making Up For Lost Time

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 29: Making Up For Lost Time**

The sun shined through the cracks of the blinds. The sun was shining outside. It's been almost 2 weeks since Melinda has been admitted to the hospital for post partum depression. Jim could feel someone sitting over him "DADDY, WAKE UP" Aiden said loudly. Jim groaned "What bud" Jim opened his eyes and looked at his son. He was still half asleep. "I wanna go see mama today" Aiden said. "Bud, I told you, you are too young to go to the hospital and see her. You have to be like over 8 or something" Jim said. "I wanna see my mama now. NOW" Aiden said in a bossy voice. Jim sighed "Aiden, I've been telling you all week, you can not go see her. Majority rules. Nothing I can do" Jim said. Aiden growled "I want my mama now" Aiden said in a annoyed voice. Jim sighed "You will see mama when she comes in a few weeks" Jim said. "UGH FINE" Aiden got off Jim and stomped his way out of his room. Jim sighed, he knew his son missed his mother and he would like nothing better than to take him to the hospital to see her but he couldn't.

Jim arrived at the hospital a half hour later after dropping off Aiden and Lucas at his mom's and walked in Melinda's room. Melinda was earning priveledges and her door was no longer locked in the hospital, the doctor's allowed her to walk the premises of the hospital due to her progress. Melinda was laying on her bed reading a book when she heard the door open. She quickly moved her book away to see who it was. Melinda put her book on the table. Melinda got off the bed and jumped in Jim's arms and kissed him "I missed you" she said. Jim kissed her back "I missed you too" Jim said. Melinda put her arms around Jim and embraced him in a hug. Jim chuckled and put his arms around his wife. "How are my babies" Melinda asked. "They are both doing great. Aiden can't wait for you to come home next week" Jim said. Melinda sighed in relief "Thank god he doesn't hate me" Melinda sat down at her desk in her hospital room. Jim sat in the chair next to her "Hey, look at me" Jim turned her face to his "That boy could never hate you. You were sick and he knows that" Jim said. "Jim, I was so cold to him. I don't remember all the details but I remember yelling at him and everything" Melinda said. Jim took her hand in his "He doesn't hate you and you shouldn't hate yourself for that. You had a disease you couldn't control" Jim said. Melinda smiled "Your so understanding" she said. Jim smiled "I know. Give me another kiss now" Jim smirked. Melinda chuckled and reached over and kissed her husband.

Jim and Melinda walked in the hospital garden after lunch. Melinda had her arm around Jim's arm with her head resting against his shoulder as they walked. "How am I suppose to act when I come home next week" Melinda asked in an unsure voice. "Like you normally did" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Jim, that is not what I meant. I don't remember how I acted before all this happened" Melinda said. "Just be you. Like your being now" Jim said. They started walking back to Melinda's room "Jim, is it bad for me to want you now" Melinda asked. After all this that happened she was unsure about alot of things. She didn't know how she should act around her kids when she sees them for the first time in a while. She had this strong urge to start kissing Jim and make hot passionate love to him. "Hey, I'll stay until visting hours are over" Jim said. Melinda took his hand and led him to her room and shut the door. "That is not what I meant" Melinda sighed "I want you. I have this strong urge for you. I want to feel you" Melinda said. Jim finally knew what she was talking about "Mel, I don't know if we should do that yet. What if it changes things after. I mean mentally for you" Jim asked. Melinda sighed "You don't find me attractive anymore do you" Melinda sat down on her bed and looked down. Jim got down on his knees and pushed her head up to his "Are you kidding me? Of course I find you attractive. Your sexy as hell. I just don't want to ruin it" Jim said. "You won't" Melinda kissed him passionately on the lips. Jim kissed her back and started to slowly push her down on the bed as he got on top of her as she began unbuttoning his shirt "Are you really sure about this" Jim asked breathlessly. He wanted nothing more to just being with her. "Yeah" she said as she slipped his shirt off him. They both began in a steamy hot makeout session. They were both enjoying just being with each other for all the lost time they missed.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	26. The Ultimate Surprise

**Author's Note: Wow I see I haven't updated this fic in a LONG time. Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait!**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 30: The Ultimate Surprise**

Melinda walked into Aiden's bedroom. He was laying on his bed playing a game on Playstation 3. She looked at all the stuffed animals and toys and dirty clothes all over the floor "Aiden you really need to pick up this room a bit" she told her 6 year old son as she picked up the dirty clothes. "I will later mom" he said. His attention was completely focused on the game. "Now Aiden" she said in a stern voice. "Just let me finish this round please" he said Without making eye contact with her. Melinda sighed and yanked the controller out of his hand. "I said NOW. CLEAN UP THIS ROOM" Melinda yelled. "UGH" Aiden screamed as he got up and started picking up his toys and throwing them into the chest where he kept his toys. Melinda left the room. Aiden got up and got the controller and sat back down on his bed resuming his game. Melinda came back in the room as soon as she heard the game noise coming from the TV. "Aiden what did I say" she said. "I don't wanna" Aiden said. Melinda left the room. Aiden went back to playing his game. Melinda walked back in a few minutes later with a belt and hit Aiden on the behind "CLEAN UP NOW" she yelled. Aiden started crying as soon as the belt hit him.

Melinda jumped up in bed breathing heavily. She looked around the room noticing where she was. Today was the day she was going to be returning home for the first time. Melinda exhaled in relief "It was just a dream" she said. She sat back in bed wondering if she was really ready to go home or not. "I can't go home" she said to herself.

The sun shined In the city, not a single cloud was in sight. Jim pulled up in front of the school dropping Aiden off at 1st grade. The teachers were at the door waiting for the students to come in. Aiden started to get out of the truck "Hey bud cheer up some. Don't forget there will be a surprise waiting for you when you get home from school" Jim said. He still hasn't told him about Melinda coming home yet since she wanted to surprise him. "Yeah ok" Aiden got out of the truck and closed the door and quickly ran into the building to where his teacher was.

Melinda sat at the table in her room just staring at the empty bag she was suppose to put her clothes in. A knock was heard then her door opened "Hey babe" Jim walked. Melinda smiled "Hey" she said. Jim kissed her and sat down on the chair "What's wrong" he asked. "Ummm I don't know how to tell you this but I don't think i'm ready to come home yet" she said. "Why not? The doctor says you are ready" Jim said. "I can't. I had this dream last night where I yelled at Aiden then I got one of your belts and hit him" Melinda put her head down. "Mel" Jim rubbed her back. Melinda looked up at her husband "Mel you would never hit him, you know that. It was just a dream" Jim hugged her. Melinda wrapped her arms around him. "I know I wouldn't i'm just scared" she mumbled. "It's ok to be scared" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim and kissed him "Ok" she said. "Do you still wanna go home now" Jim asked his wife. Melinda nodded "Yeah" Melinda said. "Ok good" Jim kissed her. The couple both shared a passionate kiss. "So where is Lucas" Melinda asked. "My mom has him. We'll go pick him after we leave here" Jim said. "Can we go to breakfast before that. I'm starving. Hospital food kind of sucks" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "Anything you want" he smiled. Melinda kissed him "I love you" she said. Jim kissed her back and dipped her in his arms "I love you too" he looked into her eyes and kissed her again. Melinda wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Jim put his hand up her shirt. Melinda giggled and pulled away. "You are so distracting" she chuckled. "We have to finish packing" she added and resumed her packing. Jim hugged her from behind "I'm so happy your coming home" he kissed her neck. "Me too" she turned her head and kissed him back "Now lets finish packing" she said. "Ok" Jim nodded. They both started to help pack the rest of Melinda's stuff in her room.

Aiden sat in the lunchroom at the table at lunch time chatting with his friends about the latest Nickelodeon game. Aiden's teacher walked over to him "Aiden the principal wants you at the office" she said. Aiden sighed and got up and walked out of the lunch room walking down to the principals office. "Aiden" a woman said loudly down the hall. Aiden looked up. His eyes widen when he seen who it was. "MAMA" Aiden said excitedly and ran down the hall. Melinda bend down and opened her arms as her son ran into her arms. "Oh baby. I missed you so much" Melinda hugged him tight and picked him up. He hugged her tight back. Aiden kissed her "I missed you too mommy. Are you staying home for good" he asked. Melinda nodded as tears fell down her face "You bet I am" Melinda kissed her son. Aiden smiled "Good" he said. "Come on let's get you out of here" Melinda said. Jim stood at front entrance of the school holding Lucas as he watched Melinda and Aiden.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


End file.
